Znowu mieć sześć lat: Tam i z powrotem
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego, ostatnia część trylogii "Znowu mieć sześć lat". Voldemort nie żyje, wojna się skończyła, Severus znów jest dorosły. Pokój to jednak niekoniecznie zawsze spokój, a dorośli też miewają problemy. Często bardzo poważne.
1. Rozdział pierwszy

_**oryginał:** Six Years to Life: There and Back Again (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Rozdział pierwszy<p>

* * *

><p>Ciemność. Zimno. Wilgoć. Kamień.<p>

Zadrżał. Podłoga była twarda. Powoli otworzył oczy i wzrok jego padł na trzy ściany położone zbyt blisko siebie, aby zapewnić komfort, i żelazne pręty odgradzające pomieszczenie od korytarza. Bez wątpienia zaczarowane. Maleńkie okno wysoko w murze.

Ach. Luksusowa cela.

Już wiedział, gdzie się znajduje.

Azkaban.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału pierwszego

* * *

><p><em>Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-).<em>

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


	2. Rozdział drugi

_**oryginał:** Six Years to Life: There and Back Again (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Rozdział drugi<p>

* * *

><p>- Panie Potter, w jaki sposób pokonał pan Sam Wiesz Kogo?<p>

Harry przewrócił oczami.

- Użyłem zaklęcia - odparł prosto.

- Którego? - naciskał dziennikarz.

- Pewnego starożytnego czaru. - Harry nie był skłonny wyjaśniać dokładnie. - Nie zaprzątajcie nim sobie głowy, można go użyć tylko w wyjątkowych okolicznościach.

- Takich jak? - rzuciła Rita Skeeter.

- Tak, takich jak.

- Uważa się pan zatem za dostatecznie wyjątkowego, aby...

Harry miał ogromną ochotę rzucić pierwszą lepszą klątwę, kiedy nagle pojawiła się przy nim Hermiona ze słoikiem w ręce.

- Harry jest bardzo wyjątkowy, chociaż odmawia zgodzenia się z tym faktem. - Młoda wiedźma uśmiechała się słodko do szybko blednącej reporterki. - Odnoszę jednak wrażenie, że wspomniał o okolicznościach, nie o sobie.

- O... oczywiście - wyjąkała Skeeter. - Zatem, Harry... teraz, kiedy Sam Wiesz Kto został pokonany... skoncentrujesz się na ustatkowaniu? Randkach, małżeństwie?

- Proszę pani, pokonałem Voldemorta ledwie wczoraj - zauważył Harry. Zbiorowe wzdrygnięcie niemal wszystkich zgromadzonych zirytowało go. - Och, na litość Merlina, ludzie! On nie żyje! W każdym razie pokonałem go zaledwie wczoraj i obudziłem się jakieś półtorej godziny temu. Pani zdaniem ile czasu miałem, żeby zaprosić kogokolwiek na randkę?

Parę osób zachichotało.

- A co ze Snape'em, panie Potter?

Harry zmrużył oczy.

- Co z nim?

Dziennikarz przez chwilę się wiercił, w końcu jednak zadał pytanie:

- Słyszeliśmy różnego rodzaju plotki... Nie widziano go od roku... To śmierciożerca, było nie było.

- Nie! - warknął Harry. - Mój brat nie jest śmierciożercą!

Salę wypełniły sapnięcia.

- B... brat? - wydukał reporter.

Harry usiadł na podwyższeniu i podparł głowę rękoma.

- Dobra... No to od początku. Severus szpiegował dla Zakonu Feniksa przez wiele, wiele lat, od czasów pierwszej wojny.

- Naprawdę? Słyszeliśmy, że twierdził tak tylko po to, żeby ratować skórę. - Skeeter zmarszczyła brwi.

Hermiona kaszlnęła i wymownie pokazała dziennikarce palcem trzymany przez siebie słoik.

- To nieprawda - odparł Harry zimno. - Albus Dumbledore za niego poświadczył. Profesor Snape wielokrotnie ratował mi życie w minionych latach. W zeszłym roku, na początku lata, Voldemort odkrył, że Severus jest szpiegiem, i ukarał go bardzo niezwykłym zaklęciem. Zmienił go z powrotem w sześciolatka.

Komnata eksplodowała szeptami, okrzykami zaskoczenia i innymi reakcjami, które w ludziach wywołuje konfrontacja z niespodziewanym.

- Gdybyście się wszyscy zamknęli, mógłbym skończyć opowiadać. - Harry powoli tracił cierpliwość. - Wakacje spędził ze mną i obaj wróciliśmy do Hogwartu pod koniec sierpnia. Potem mieszkał ze swoim opiekunem, dyrektorem, i chodził na niektóre lekcje.

- Czy to prawda, że on i jego Mała Liga pokonali gryfońską drużynę quidditcha? - spytała jakaś młoda wiedźma.

Harry jęknął.

- Tak, to prawda. Moi koledzy z zespołu całymi tygodniami nie chcieli ze mną rozmawiać, ponieważ jestem trenerem Małej Ligi.

Zgromadzone osoby uśmiechnęły się szeroko, a Harry posłał przepraszające spojrzenie zawodnikom Gryffindoru, których zauważył.

- Ale dlaczego nazywasz go bratem? - dochodziła Skeeter, marszcząc nos z obrzydzeniem.

- Bo nim jest - wyjaśnił Harry spokojnie. - Obaj zostaliśmy adoptowani przez Albusa Dumbledore'a. To w świetle prawa czyni nas braćmi. Dla mnie jednakże staliśmy się braćmi w ubiegłe wakacje. Teraz zaś, jeśli wybaczycie, martwię się o Severusa, którego przemiana z powrotem w dorosłego była bolesna i wyczerpująca, i który jeszcze się po niej nie obudził.

- Jaki rodzaj _związku_ planujesz mieć z nim teraz? - zawołała za nim tępa Rita Skeeter, tonem doskonale dając do zrozumienia, co ONA myśli o ich związku.

Harry odwrócił się; cały wręcz emanował magią. Skeeter pisnęła, zmieniła się w żuka i próbowała uciec.

- _Accio_ animag żuk. - Hermiona uśmiechała się złośliwie, łapiąc wyrywającego się owada i pakując go do słoika. - Zajmę się nią, Harry - zapewniła. - Idź, zobacz się z Severusem.

Pozostali dziennikarze mądrze trzymali usta zamknięte i zajmowali się pisaniem swoich artykułów.

**xXxXx**

- Denerwujesz się, Harry? - Dumbledore objął podopiecznego ramieniem.

Chłopak skinął głową.

- Stanięcie twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem nie było nawet w połowie tak przerażające - przyznał cichutko. - Znoszenie tych głupich reporterów też.

Dyrektor westchnął.

- Nawet nie mogę ci obiecać, że wszystko będzie dobrze - zauważył posępnie. - Nie mam pojęcia, jak on zareaguje ani ile będzie pamiętał. Będę przy tobie, przy was obu, wiesz o tym, Harry.

Młody Wybraniec uśmiechnął się blado.

- Wiem. Pośpieszmy się, nie chcę, żeby obudził się sam.

Kiedy weszli do sali chorych, parę chwil zabrało im ogarnięcie wzrokiem pobojowiska.

Wszędzie leżały fiolki po eliksirach. Resztki magii pokrywały niemal wszystko. A na podłodze leżała Molly Weasley, zakneblowana i unieruchomiona zaklęciami.

Dumbledore szybko ją uwolnił, po czym uderzył Harry'ego w rękę, gdy chłopak sięgał po różdżkę, aby pomóc matce przyjaciela.

- Żadnej magii! - powiedział stary czarodziej, którego pobladła twarz wyrażała niepokój.

- Gdzie jest Severus? - Harry w panice rozglądał się po pustych łóżkach.

Molly usiadła i wybuchnęła płaczem.

- Och, Albusie, Harry, tak mi przykro, próbowałam ich powstrzymać, ale było ich pięciu i nie mogłam...

Harry poczuł, jak uginają się pod nim kolana. Osunął się na podłogę, szczęśliwie unikając leżącego wszędzie szkła.

- Co się stało, Molly? - spytał Dumbledore łagodnie.

- K... Knot... i a... aurorzy - wyszlochała. - Powiedzieli, że zgarniają śmierciożerców. Za... zabrali go! Próbowałam...

Nie wymówiła już ani słowa więcej, ale to im wystarczyło. Oczy Harry'ego pociemniały i rozbłysły mocą mimo jego magicznego wyczerpania.

- Knot - warknął.

Dumbledore położył mu dłonie na ramionach.

- Spokojnie, Harry. Opanuj się. Idziemy do Ministerstwa, sprowadzimy go z powrotem! - Kiedy nastolatek jak burza wypadł z komnaty, stary czarodziej mruknął do siebie: - A ja powieszę Knota za palce u nóg, jeżeli mojemu chłopcu choćby włos spadł z głowy...

**xXxXx**

W Ministerstwie było raczej pustawo. Większość personelu pracowała przy sprzątaniu niedawnego pola bitwy. W budynku została zaledwie garstka.

Korneliusz Knot nie brał udziału w walce. Po pierwsze dlatego, że nie należał do najpotężniejszych czarodziejów, a po drugie, bo twierdził, że nie ma żadnego dowodu na to, iż Voldemort uderzy właśnie tam.

Teraz z triumfalnym uśmieszkiem gapił się na dwójkę stojącą przed jego biurkiem.

- Tym razem nie możesz go uratować, Dumbledore. - Błysk w jego oczach był wręcz obrzydliwy. - To śmierciożerca.

- Gdzie on jest? - spytał Harry ostro.

- Ależ w Azkabanie, oczywiście, tam gdzie jego miejsce - odparł niesamowicie z siebie zadowolony Minister.

- Wypuść go! - wrzasnął Harry.

- Mój chłopcze - rzekł Knot protekcjonalnie - nie mogę tego zrobić. Śmierciożercy zasługują na karę. Dementorzy odeszli, dlatego nadal dyskutujemy, czy ich stracić, czy nie, ale w najlepszym wypadku on spędzi tam resztę życia. Bądź wdzięczny, że jest jedna osoba nastająca na ciebie mniej. Dbam o twoje bezpieczeństwo.

Przez moment Harry naprawdę spodziewał się, że Knot wyciągnie rękę, aby Gryfon mógł ją pocałować. Możliwe jednak, że nawet Minister zdołał się zorientować, iż w takim przypadku straciłby tę rękę.

- Przedstawiłem dowody na jego procesie całe lata temu, świadczące o tym, że on jest moim szpiegiem. - Oczy Dumbledore'a błyszczały mocą. - To się nie zmieniło. Wypuść go.

- Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe - rozległ się cienki, przymilny głosik.

Harry z nienawiścią zmrużył oczy. Do gabinetu weszła Dolores Umbridge.

- Adoptował go pan, dyrektorze. To oznacza, że on jest teraz pana synem, toteż pana dowody obecnie uznawane są za nieważne. Zeznania członków rodziny w tego rodzaju sprawach nie są uznawane przez sąd.

Harry zakrztusił się.

- Wy... wy WIECIE, co on zrobił! WIECIE o całym jego cierpieniu i ofiarach, jakie poniósł podczas wojny z Voldemortem!

Oboje wzdrygnęli się, lecz pozostali nieugięci.

- Nie możemy go wypuścić. Dam wam znać, czy zostanie stracony, czy nie; jeśli zostanie, będziecie mieć prawo do ostatniej wizyty jako członkowie rodziny. A teraz mam pracę; możecie nie zdawać sobie z tego sprawy, ale po bitwie takiej, jaką wszczęliście, jest mnóstwo administracyjnej roboty.

Widząc, że niczego nie osiągną, Dumbledore chwycił Harry'ego za rękę i wyprowadził go z gabinetu Ministra.

- Czemu zwyczajnie nie wywaliliśmy ich przez ścianę? - syknął wściekły nastolatek.

- Ponieważ gdybyśmy to zrobili, nie byłbyś dłużej bohaterem czarodziejskiego świata, mój chłopcze. Byłbyś chłopcem z wybujałym ego, który zabił Ministra, walcząc o władzę. Musimy znaleźć sposób na ukazanie niekompetencji Knota i w ten sposób się go pozbyć.

- Ale Severus! Nie możemy go tam zostawić, nawet jeśli go nie stra... - Harry przełknął szloch. - Będzie myślał, że go opuściliśmy!

Dyrektor poklepał go po ramieniu.

- Wiem, dziecko. Powiedz mi, Harry. - Chwycił nastolatka za rękę i spojrzał na niego z powagą.- Czy jesteś gotowy stracić wolność zaraz po tym, jak ją odzyskałeś? Czy jesteś gotowy znowu być ściganym? Kolejny raz żyć w ukryciu?

Harry patrzył na niego wyzywająco.

- Dla Severusa tak!

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

- Zbierz więc swoich najbardziej zaufanych przyjaciół. Musimy wszystko zaplanować i musimy się pospieszyć. Korneliusz nie będzie zwlekał z przesądzeniem losu Severusa, teraz, kiedy już wie, jak bardzo chcemy go odzyskać.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału drugiego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	3. Rozdział trzeci

_**oryginał:** Six Years to Life: There and Back Again (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Rozdział trzeci<p>

* * *

><p>Gabinet Dumbledore'a wypełniały wygodne krzesła, na których siedziała ponura grupa młodych ludzi. Harry był blady, zdeterminowany i zacięty. Neville miał podobną minę. Fred i George wyglądali na wściekłych. Hermiona płakała cicho w ramię Rona.<p>

- Jak oni mogli to zrobić! - łkała. - On nie zrobił nic złego! Przez wszystkie te lata szpiegował, a w ostatnim roku był tylko małym chłopcem.

Dumbledore przytaknął smutno.

- Obawiam się, że Knot nie odpuści, a to przecież Minister. - Westchnął. - To, oczywiście, śmieszne, że Harry i ja nie możemy zeznawać na korzyść Severusa. Prawda, członkowie rodziny nie są uznawani za bezstronnych, lecz mało który świadek jest! On po prostu chce usunąć Severusa z drogi, zaś Harry'ego i mnie pragnie zdyskredytować za działania niezgodne z jego życzeniami. Straci Severusa zanim zdołamy go wydostać, nawet jeżeli uda nam się usunąć Knota ze stanowiska. To będzie jego ostatni rozkaz.

Harry skinął głową.

- Musimy więc pozwolić się zdyskredytować, podczas gdy ty będziesz pracować nad usunięciem Knota, ojcze. Zamierzam zabrać stamtąd Severusa - zwrócił się do reszty nastolatków - i będę się z nim ukrywać. Przydałaby mi się wasza pomoc, ale musicie pamiętać, że zostaniecie zdyskredytowani wraz ze mną, jeśli mi w tym pomożecie.

Cała piątka uniosła brwi na te słowa.

- Nie bądź głupi - rzucił Fred. - Pewnie, że pomożemy.

- Mamy gdzieś Knota i tę ropuchę - zgodził się George.

Pozostała trójka tylko pokiwała głowami.

- Będziecie to musieli dobrze przygotować - ostrzegł Dumbledore - i nie możecie wrócić do mojego domu letniego. Jeżeli mam stanąć w opozycji do Knota, nie mogą mnie w żaden sposób z tym powiązać. Nie mogą mnie z wami widzieć; muszę liczyć się z tym, że każdy mój krok będzie obserwowany. Nie będę w stanie za bardzo wam pomóc, ewentualnie jedynie poprzez Fawkesa. Będziecie zdani wyłącznie na siebie.

- Jesteśmy członkami Zakonu... - zaczął Fred.

- Poradzimy sobie z tym - dokończył George.

- Wiem, że możecie go stamtąd wydostać i zabrać go w bezpieczne miejsce. On już jednak nie jest tym sześciolatkiem, którego znaliście - przypomniał im dyrektor delikatnie. - Nie wiadomo, w jakim jest stanie. Może pamiętać miniony rok, lecz równie dobrze może go nie pamiętać. Dodajcie do tego, że obudził się w Azkabanie, samotny i niewiedzący, co się stało... - Przygryzł wargę. Chciał sprawiać wrażenie silnego przy nastolatkach i nie dać im do zrozumienia, jak bardzo boi się o syna.

- Wiem - odparł Harry cicho. - Miejmy nadzieję, że wkrótce będziemy mogli wyjść z ukrycia.

Pozostali przytaknęli.

- Skorzystamy z Pokoju Życzeń na czas przygotowań - stwierdzili bliźniacy. - Jutro w nocy go wydostaniemy.

**xXxXx**

Severus Snape powoli otworzył oczy.

Co się stało?

Rozejrzał się wokół, słaby i oszołomiony. Zaczął poznawać otoczenie.

Azkaban!

Jęknął i zamknął oczy.

Był z Voldemortem... a potem znowu z rodzicami... Nie. Nie z rodzicami.

Voldemort dowiedział się, że Severus jest szpiegiem.

A potem siedział na kolanach Harry'ego, który mu czytał.

Zaraz, tak nie mogło być. Potrząsnął głową, zmieszany. Kiedy niby Potter stał się Harrym? A jednak nie potrafił się już zmusić do myślenia o nim jako o "Potterze".

Mając pięć lat, mieszkał z matką i ojcem. Mając osiem, też mieszkał z nimi.

Gdy jednak miał sześć i siedem lat, mieszkał z Harrym i tatusiem.

Coś tu było nie tak. Harry jeszcze się nie urodził, kiedy Severus miał sześć lat. A te wspomnienia były zbyt silne jak na wspomnienia z dzieciństwa. Może podali mu jakiś wywar odurzający?

Jednak czytający mu głos Harry'ego był taki wyraźny. Widział też Rona, Freda i George'a, którzy grali z nim w quidditcha.

Pojawił się Voldemort. Voldemort? Co będzie, jeżeli go wezwie?

Z wielkim wysiłkiem podwinął rękaw i wybałuszył oczy na gładką skórę. Żadnego Mrocznego Znaku.

- Nie rozumiem - szepnął. - Harry? Tatusiu? Gdzie jesteście? Ojcze?

Próbował znaleźć sens w pozornie nieprzystających do siebie wspomnieniach, które go zalały, i obezwładniły go uczucia.

Zostawili go. Nie potrafił dokładnie zidentyfikować, kim byli ci "oni", wiedział jednak, co się stało. Już go nie lubili.

**xXxXx**

- Masz to?

- Tak, mam. Ale wciąż nie rozumiem, jak ma nam pomóc kawał gumy.

- Zobaczysz - zapewnił Harry cicho. - Rozwińcie go na ziemi. Upewnij się, że nie leży na niczym ostrym, co mogłoby go przebić.

Bliźniacy usłuchali.

- _Inflatus_ - mruknął Harry.

Hermiona nie okazała zdziwienia, pozostali jednak musieli powstrzymać zaskoczone okrzyki, kiedy nadmuchana guma przyjęła kształt łodzi.

- Nev, jesteś gotowy?

- Gotowy - odparł, lewitując ponton ku wodzie.

- Fred? George?

- Dajcie nam dziesięć minut...

- ...a wszyscy strażnicy będą przy głównej bramie.

- Będziecie mieli około...

- ...piętnastu minut na wejście i wyjście, od momentu, kiedy zobaczycie fajerwerki.

- Ron? Miona?

Wywołana para skinęła głowami, chociaż nikt ich nie mógł zobaczyć.

- Będziemy stać na straży. Jeśli z jakiegokolwiek powodu nie będziecie mogli sprowadzić tu łodzi z powrotem, damy wam znać. Masz monetę?

Harry wyciągnął zza pazuchy łańcuszek, na którym kołysał się galeon Armii Dumbledore'a.

- Mam. Kiedy się rozgrzeje, znaczy, że są problemy i musimy się schować, dopóki nie rozgrzeje się znowu.

Harry z Neville'em wdrapali się do pontonu. Rzucili na niego zaklęcie, żeby też był czarny.

- Lepiej już wyruszmy, jeśli chcemy być na miejscu, gdy bliźniacy zaczną swoją akcję dywersyjną - zauważył Neville, po czym stuknął w łódź różdżką. Ruszyli ku więzieniu na wyspie.

**xXxXx**

Fred i George powoli zakradli się do bramy na czworakach i w milczeniu, choć byli niewidzialni.

- Pamiętaj, żeby trzymać się z dala od osłon - szepnął Fred.

- Oczywiście, mój bracie. Już prawie czas. Wypuszczamy fajerwerki?

- Zostawiam to tobie, brachu.

Sztuczne ognie eksplodowały wysoko w powietrzu, formując się w napisy: "Potrzebujesz ropuchy? Zawołaj Umbridge", "Knot: zawsze spalony" i "Europarlament? Głosuj na Knota!"

Fred spojrzał na George'a z uniesionymi brwiami.

- No co? - spytał George niewinnie. - Wszyscy wiedzą, że kraje wysyłają swoich najgorszych polityków do Brukseli!

Fred przewrócił oczami.

- Golemy gotowe?

- Gotowe!

Zaczekali, aż spora grupa strażników podbiegnie do bramy, zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Wtedy rzucili w tamtą stronę dwa niewielkie przedmioty.

Przedmioty wybuchły z pyknięciem podobnym do dźwięku aportacji i zmieniły się w dwie postaci w czarnych szatach.

Strażnicy krzyknęli na alarm, po czym ruszyli za postaciami, które tylko biegały w kółko, niczego więcej nie robiąc, dopóki nie zostały ogłuszone i ujęte.

- To... to lalki! Ruchome lalki! - zawołał jeden ze strażników.

Fred i George przybili piątkę.

- Test udany. Przenośne golemy będą najnowszym hitem naszego sklepu.

**xXxXx**

- _Wskaż mi_ Severusa Snape'a - szepnął Harry.

Jego różdżka skierowała się w górę, w stronę małego okna wysoko w wieży więzienia.

- Tam jest. - Harry skinął na Neville'a. - Podprowadź łódź pod tamto okienko.

Neville umiejętnie pokierował pontonem, a później zaklęciem zatrzymał go w miejscu.

- Są fajerwerki - zauważył. - Harry... co to, na Merlina, jest Europarlament? - spytał ze zdumieniem.

- Niech ci to Hermiona potem wyjaśni - odparł Harry. - Podlewituj mnie, proszę.

- _Wingardium Leviosa_! - Neville skoncentrował się na unoszeniu Harry'ego coraz wyżej i wyżej, aż do okienka.

- Jest tu! - zawołał Harry tak głośno, jak śmiał. - Trochę niżej, Nev!

Opuściwszy go o pół metra lub może metr, Neville utrzymywał go nieruchomo, kiedy Harry wyjmował z kieszeni cztery dziwne kamienie i przykładał je do muru, formując drzwi.

- _Evanesco_ - rzucił Harry.

Ściana między czterema kamieniami znikła. Dziura była dostatecznie duża, żeby Harry przedostał się nią do środka. Tam z łatwością zauważył skuloną w kącie drżącą postać w szpitalnej koszuli. Podszedł do niej i dotknął ją delikatnie.

- Severusie?

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału trzeciego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	4. Rozdział czwarty

_**oryginał:** Six Years to Life: There and Back Again (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Rozdział czwarty<p>

* * *

><p>- Severusie?<p>

Brak odpowiedzi.

Harry delikatnie przesunął dłonią po drżących plecach.

- Sevvy, no dalej, spójrz na mnie. Przyszedłem, żeby zabrać cię do domu.

- Idź sobie - rozległ się stłumiony szept mistrza eliksirów. - Harry nie przyjdzie. Harry mnie nienawidzi. Tatuś mnie nienawidzi.

Przerażony Harry szeroko otworzył oczy.

- Severusie, nie, nie nienawidzimy cię, wcale nie! To nie my cię tu wysłaliśmy, tylko Knot! Przyszedłem tak szybko, jak mogłem, naprawdę!

Ale żadnej więcej reakcji nie było.

Harry westchnął, wiedząc, że mają mało czasu, po czym odwrócił mężczyznę.

- Chodź - powiedział. - Idziemy stąd.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu mistrz eliksirów usłuchał z drżeniem i wstał. Z pochyloną głową i zwieszonymi ramionami przypominał Harry'emu Sevvy'ego w pierwszych tygodniach wakacji.

- Podejdź do dziury w murze, zlewituję cię na dół. Neville czeka na nas w łodzi.

Mógł niemal poczuć ukłucie strachu, gdy wyjął różdżkę, Severus jednak tylko stał i czekał.

Prawie życząc sobie usłyszenia, jak mężczyzna znowu z niego drwi, Harry ostrożnie opuścił go do pontonu, gdzie przejął go Neville.

- Mam go - usłyszał. - Teraz ściągnę tu ciebie.

Jednak gdy tylko Neville uniósł różdżkę, Severus nagle ożywił się, rzucił na Neville'a i niewiele brakowało, a wypchnąłby go za burtę.

- Severusie! Przestań! - krzyknął Harry.

Mistrz eliksirów momentalnie zamarł i skulił się w kącie gumowej łodzi, jęcząc.

Neville podniósł się z trudem.

- Moja różdżka wpadła do wody - powiedział Harry'emu. - Możesz się sam sprowadzić na dół?

Harry zastanowił się.

- Czuję się wystarczająco silny - odparł - ale wtedy będziesz musiał użyć mojej różdżki, żebyśmy dopłynęli do brzegu. Nie sądzę, żeby zostało mi aż tyle magicznej energii.

Po tych słowach wycelował różdżką w siebie i łagodnie opadł do łodzi, gdzie wylądował bez większych problemów, zatrzymawszy się po drodze tylko po to, by odzyskać kamienie przymocowane do ściany. Mur znowu był cały.

Podał swoją różdżkę Neville'owi, a następnie na czworakach zbliżył się do jęczącego czarodzieja.

- Ciii, Severusie, wszystko jest w porządku. Już prawie jesteśmy bezpieczni. Zostań z nami, braciszku, no dalej.

Sięgnął do paczki, która znajdowała się w pontonie, i wyciągnął z niej pelerynę. Owinął nią zimne ciało, po czym objął je mocno, aby oddać mu nieco swego ciepła.

Przestraszone, zaskoczone czarne oczy przyglądały się jego twarzy, szukając w niej odpowiedzi na wiele, wiele pytań, które wypełniały oszołomiony umysł.

- Jesteś zdecydowanie zbyt zimny - wyjaśnił Harry z uśmiechem - ale jeszcze nie wszystko za nami. Wkrótce będziemy w domu i trafisz do prawdziwego łóżka z ciepłymi kocami. Potem zrobię ci gorącej czekolady, uwielbiasz gorącą czekoladę, nieprawdaż? i będziesz mógł spać tak długo, jak tylko zechcesz. Kiedy się znowu obudzisz, postaram się pomóc ci znaleźć sens w tym wszystkim, co ci się przydarzyło.

Słyszał głos Harry'ego, widział twarz Harry'ego, ale to nie mógł być Harry, prawda? Harry nienawidził go, Harry nienawidził eliksirów, niemożliwe, żeby tu teraz był.

Ale ten uspokajający ton brzmiał tak znajomo, a ramiona, które go obejmowały, sprawiały wrażenie, jakby to było ich miejsce... NIE!

Nie, to Potter, syn jego arcywroga, arogancki, rozpuszczony gryfoński bachor. Ten, na rzecz którego pracował jego ojciec, na rzecz którego jego ojciec żądał poświęceń.

Arogancki, zarozumiały... brat, obrońca... Znowu się skulił, nie mogąc z tym sobie dać rady.

Harry westchnął. Albus miał rację: Severus był z złym stanie. Nazwał go Harrym, więc coś z sześciolatka musiało w nim zostać. "Ale myśli, że go nienawidzę!"

Naraz poczuł, że coś płonie na jego piersi.

- Neville! Kryj się! - syknął.

Neville natychmiast pokierował pontonem w pierwszą z brzegu kryjówkę.

- Widzisz coś?

- Dwóch strażników na patrolu - odparł Harry. - Ron i Mi też się schowali. Nie wiem, gdzie są Fred i George. Nie wychylaj się.

Minęło pięć długich minut udręki, zanim poczuł, jak moneta rozgrzewa się ponownie.

- Wszystko w porządku, teraz możemy wracać, ale na wszelki wypadek nie podnoś się - szepnął.

Wreszcie dobili do brzegu i, z pewnym trudem, zdołali wyciągnąć Severusa z łodzi.

Fred i George zjawili się za plecami pozostałej dwójki, lekko zdyszani. Wstrząśnięta Hermiona wytrzeszczała oczy.

- Och, Harry... - jęknęła, bliska łez.

- Wiem, Miono - odparł Harry, który wciąż obejmował mistrza eliksirów. - Chodź, Severusie, idziemy do domu.

Wszystkim jakoś udało się dotknąć małego świstoklika. W następnej chwili poczuli znajome szarpnięcie.

Severus otworzył oczy. Było mu trochę niedobrze po magicznej podróży. Uniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że stoją przed niskim budynkiem.

Znał to miejsce. Był tu wcześniej. Czuł się tu kiedyś szczęśliwy.

Szczęśliwy? Czuł się kiedyś szczęśliwy?

Przeszukał wspomnienia i doszedł do wniosku, że tak, był kiedyś w dzieciństwie bardzo szczęśliwy - w okresie, który spędził z Harrym i tatusiem.

- Dom - powiedział cicho, dotykając drzwi.

- Tak, dom. - Uśmiechnął się Harry. - Bungalow. Pamiętasz? Mieszkaliśmy tu jakiś czas.

Severus skinął głową, lecz zaraz ponownie wycofał się w głąb siebie, gdy napłynęły kolejne wspomnienia. Bardzo nieprzyjemne wspomnienia. Wspomnienia, które doskonale znał.

Nastolatki wymieniły zmartwione spojrzenia, postanowiły jednak nie naciskać go za bardzo.

- Wejdźmy - odezwał się Harry. - Potrzebujesz ciepłego łóżka, Sev.

Sev? SEV? SEV?

- Panie Potter - wychrypiał, próbując zmusić głos do posłuszeństwa - czy właśnie nazwał mnie pan...

_- Sevvy! - usłyszał wołające go głosy. Uniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się._

Przebłysk mistrza eliksirów znikł zanim na dobre się pojawił. Harry po prostu wziął go za rękę i zaprowadził do jego dawnego pokoju.

Hermiona rozsiadła się i zaczęła czytać książki o psychologii, które pożyczyła od ojca. Neville zajął się przygotowywaniem gorącej czekolady dla wszystkich. Bliźniaki zaś wyczarowały łóżka na tę noc. Harry miał spać w pokoju Severusa, a Hermiona w drugiej sypialni. W pozostałych dwóch sypialniach nie było łóżek dla reszty obecnych.

Harry pomógł swojemu młodszemu... starszemu... bratu położyć się do łóżka, po czym rozgrzał pościel prostym zaklęciem i otulił Severusa kocami.

Ciemne oczy śledziły każdy jego ruch.

- Co się... stało? - spytał miękki głos, który już prawie nie chrypiał.

Harry usiadł na łóżku i spojrzał na mężczyznę.

- Ty... - Zawahał się. - Co ostatnie pamiętasz? - spytał ostrożnie.

- NIE WIEM! Chyba Voldemorta, który zdemaskował mnie jako szpiega. Ale potem pamiętam jeszcze... - Niespodziewanie zacisnął wargi.

- Jak miałeś sześć lat? - podsunął Harry cicho.

Pełne zaskoczenia spojrzenie wyjawiło, że to właśnie były nauczyciel chciał powiedzieć.

- ZOSTAŁEŚ zdemaskowany jako szpieg - przyznał Harry. - Voldemort rzucił na ciebie klątwę. Zmienił cię w sześciolatka.

_- Severusie Snapie - powiedział Czarny Pan z ponurym uśmiechem - zbliż się. Na kolanach._

_Usłuchał, wzdrygnąwszy się w duchu._

_- Jesteś - stwierdził Voldemort - szpiegiem Albusa Dumbledore'a. Nie. - Uniósł dłoń. - Nie ma sensu zaprzeczać. Chcę jedynie wiedzieć dlaczego. Dlaczego opuściłeś moje szeregi i zdradziłeś swoich towarzyszy? Dlaczego porzuciłeś całą tę władzę, którą ci dałem?_

_Skrzywił się. Gra dobiegła końca, wiedział o tym. Podejrzewał, że niebawem będzie martwy. Nie miał już powodu czegokolwiek ukrywać._

_- Bo nie jesteś nikim więcej, jak tylko szalonym mordercą i hipokrytą, bękartem półkrwi. Jakąż władzę nam dałeś, poza możliwością pełzania u twoich stóp? - Wstał z wyzywająco podniesioną głową. - Rozejrzyj się. Malfoy, Nott... nazwiska czarodziejów czystej krwi, które kiedyś były równoznaczne z dumnymi, niezależnymi rodami. Spójrz, co z nich zostało! Mordercy, gnidy całujące skraj twej szaty tylko po to, aby uniknąć tortur. Dawno przejrzałem na oczy i zrozumiałem swój błąd. Nie należę do ciebie już od przeszło dwudziestu lat._

_Śmierciożercy aż zachłysnęli się ze zdumienia. Czarny Pan patrzył na Severusa gniewnie i złowrogo._

_- I zobacz, do czego cię to doprowadziło. Posłużysz jako nauczka dla innych. Nie, nie zabiję cię... jeszcze. Dam ci możliwość przekonania się, jak bardzo pomyliłeś się w wyborze strony, po której stanąłeś._

_Wyprostował się dumnie, gdy z różdżki Czarnego Pana wystrzeliło w jego kierunku srebrzyste światło. Poczuł ból w całym ciele i miał wrażenie, że się kurczy. Parę sekund później stracił przytomność._

- Pamiętam - szepnął. - Tak bardzo bolało...

- Wiem - stwierdził Harry. - Bardzo bolało również wtedy, gdy znowu rosłeś.

_Spojrzał na starszych czarodziei z niepokojem._

_- Naprawdę nie będziesz mnie zmuszał, jak nie będę chcieć?_

_Albus podniósł go i usiadł na kanapie, sadzając sobie malca na kolanach. Harry przysiadł obok nich._

_- Decyzja należy do ciebie, Sevvy - powiedział Harry..._

_- Decyzja należy do ciebie, Sevvy - powiedział Harry..._

_- Decyzja należy do ciebie, Sevvy - powiedział Harry..._

- Obiecałeś, że nie zmienicie mnie z powrotem! - rzucił oskarżycielsko.

Nastolatek westchnął.

- Nie zmieniliśmy cię. Voldemort nie żyje, Severusie. Na dobre. Ale kiedy go zabiłem, klątwa, którą na ciebie nałożył, znikła. Nie spodziewaliśmy się tego. Przepraszam.

Harry nigdy nie widział, żeby na czyjejś twarzy w ciągu kilku sekund pojawiło się tyle emocji. Nienawiść, miłość, tęsknota, wstręt, zakłopotanie, żal.

W końcu Severus odwrócił się do niego plecami.

- Chcę spać.

- Neville zaraz przyniesie gorącą czekoladę. Chcę, żebyś ją wypił; w celi byłeś okropnie zimny.

Brak odpowiedzi.

Harry westchnął głęboko i wyszedł z pokoju.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału czwartego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	5. Rozdział piąty

_**oryginał:** Six Years to Life: There and Back Again (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Rozdział piąty<p>

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore położył się spać wcześnie tej nocy, kiedy nastolatki udały się do Azkabanu, i zażył eliksir bezsennego snu, aby mieć pewność, że rzeczywiście zaśnie, nie zaś będzie się przewracał z boku na bok, jak niewątpliwie by było, gdyby go nie zażył.<p>

Następnego ranka musiał być wypoczęty i w dobrej formie, żeby nie sprawiać wrażenia, że cokolwiek go łączy z działaniami adoptowanego syna i jego przyjaciół.

Zanim eliksir zaczął działać, dyrektor z całego serca pragnął, aby im się udało.

Rano został obudzony o nieludzkiej godzinie przez bardzo, bardzo rozzłoszczonego Ministra.

- GDZIE ON JEST, DUMBLEDORE! - skrzeczał Knot, wpadając do gabinetu, potem do sypialni i prywatnej biblioteki Albusa. - GDZIE GO SCHOWAŁEŚ?

- Korneliuszu... - zaczął dyrektor, ale mu przerwano.

- Nie! Podważasz mój autorytet! Ty... ty...

- Korneliuszu...

- Powinienem był się domyślać, że wywiniesz taki numer! Nauczył cię tego ten wstrętny bachor Potter, prawda? GDZIE ON JEST!

- Korneliuszu! - przemówił Dumbledore z mocą. - Czy możesz mi, proszę, wyjaśnić, co tu robisz o wpół do szóstej rano, krzycząc jak szaleniec?

Trzej aurorzy, którzy towarzyszyli Knotowi, uśmiechnęli się lekko. Oni również nie byli wdzięczni za wyciągnięcie ich praktycznie w środku nocy z łóżek przez obłąkanego Ministra.

- SNAPE! On znikł! Jego cela jest pusta!

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się szeroko, co jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło Knota.

- Ty... ty... ty... - wyjąkał. W tej chwili poważnie ryzykował wylew krwi do mózgu.

- Korneliuszu, uspokój się! Nie możesz chyba się spodziewać, że będzie mi przykro, iż Severus uciekł... o ile uciekł.

- Uciekł, wszystko przeszukaliśmy - zapewnił jeden z aurorów.

- Jup. W nocy mieliśmy zamieszanie - dodał drugi, prawie chichocząc.

- Fajerwerki, które głosiły pewne wielce interesujące tezy o... o Parlamencie Europejskim. - Trzeci nawet nie ukrywał rozbawienia.

Knot patrzył ze złością.

- Masz z tym coś wspólnego. Ty albo Potter! - warknął.

- Korneliuszu, jakkolwiek prawdą jest, iż zamierzam zrobić wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby wydostać Severusa (w swoim biurze znajdziesz list żądający procesu), nie miałem nic wspólnego z jego ucieczką z Azkabanu. Harry zaś prawdopodobnie jest w swojej sypialni i najpewniej śpi.

- Zobaczymy - stwierdził gniewnie Minister.

Podszedł do kominka i sypnął proszkiem Fiuu.

- Harry Potter!

Brak odpowiedzi.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER!

W płomieniach pojawiła się zaspana głowa.

- Minister?

- Panie Thomas. Proszę sprowadzić pana Pottera - polecił Knot krótko.

- Nie ma go - odparł chłopiec.

- Co to znaczy: nie ma go? - prychnął Minister.

- No nie ma go. Ani Rona, ani Neville'a.

Dumbledore był bardzo niezadowolony z radości, jaką nastolatek najwyraźniej czuł z powodu kłopotów Harry'ego.

- WIDZISZ? - Knot odwrócił się do dyrektora. - Widzisz? Potter i jego przyjaciele pewnie wydostali zdrajcę z Azkabanu. Powiedz. Mi. Gdzie. Oni. Są.

Albus westchnął.

- Korneliuszu, nie masz żadnej pewności, że Harry jest w to zamieszany. A gdyby był, to ja nie miałem o tym pojęcia, oni zaś mogą się ukrywać gdziekolwiek.

- Ministrze? - dobiegł z kominka głos Deana. - Dziewczyny mówią, że Granger też zaginęła.

Oczy Knota spochmurniały.

- Czy teraz też zaprzeczysz, że te bezczelne bachory go wyciągnęły?

- Nie mówiłem niczego w tym rodzaju. To z pewnością coś, co mogliby zrobić. Harry ani trochę nie był zadowolony z faktu, że wrzuciłeś Severusa do Azkabanu. A on ma tendencje do lekkomyślnych zachowań. Wiem jedynie, że ja nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego ani nie pomogłem im w żaden sposób. Co jednak nie zmienia mojej radości z faktu, że Severus wyrwał się z tego piekła. - Dyrektor promieniował magią i Knot cofnął się nieco. - To mój syn. Będę z tobą walczył tak długo, jak będzie trzeba. Możesz przeszukać wszystkie moje domy, jeżeli sobie życzysz. Nie mam na sumieniu niczego nielegalnego, lecz dopełnię wszelkich dozwolonych prawem starań, aby oczyścić Severusa ze wszystkich możliwych zarzutów, jakie mu postawisz. Proszę już iść, panie Thomas... Mam nadzieję, że za jakiś czas pan również przekona się, że lepiej robić to, co słuszne, nie to, co łatwe.

**xXxXx**

Po wypiciu czekolady przyniesionej przez Neville'a Severus przespał przeszło osiemnaście godzin.

- Co mu tam dodałeś? - spytał Harry, kiedy nadeszło południe, a Severus nie dawał żadnych oznak rychłego przebudzenia.

- Kilka ziół - odparł Neville. - Prawdę mówiąc, odrobinę wina korzennego. Wywołuje sen i jednocześnie stymuluje ciało do samoleczenia. Dodałem też łyżeczkę eliksiru odżywczego. Rozumiesz, nie był tam zbyt długo, ale nie zdążył jeszcze nawet dojść do siebie po zmianie z powrotem w dorosłego. - Zmarszczył brwi. - Naprawdę minęło dopiero parę dni od czasu, kiedy bawiliśmy się z siedmiolatkiem?

Harry przytaknął. Potem coś sobie przypomniał.

- Neville...?

- Tak?

- Co się stało Bellatriks?

Neville zacisnął powieki.

- _Sectumsempra_.

- _Sectumsempra_? - spytał Harry z ciekawością.

- W gardło. Możesz sobie wyobrazić rezultaty. - Neville uderzył w ciasto, które ugniatał.

Harry zbladł.

- Poz...pozbawiłeś ją głowy?

Neville potwierdził. Był lekko zielony na twarzy.

- Wtedy to się wydawało takie proste - mruknął. - Ale jak teraz o tym myślę...

- Wiem - przyznał Harry cicho. - To niesprawiedliwe, no nie? Dorastanie bez rodziców, konieczność walczenia i zabijania, kiedy wciąż jeszcze powinno się chodzić do szkoły, robić dowcipy i nie martwić się o nic gorszego od punktów domu.

Neville skinął głową.

- Walczyłeś w tej wojnie od jedenastego roku życia - stwierdził. - Bez pomocy rodziców. Ludzie w twoim otoczeniu sprawiali tylko, że to było jeszcze trudniejsze.

- Nie wszyscy. - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Ty i Ron, Hermiona i bliźniacy... wspieraliście mnie. Uważam, że dostali mi się najlepsi przyjaciele na świecie. Ty jesteś stworzony do hodowania różności, do pielęgnowania roślin, a jednak walczyłeś i zabijałeś, żeby mi pomóc. Przykro mi, że kiedykolwiek musiałeś to robić, ale cieszę się, że ze mną byłeś. I że wciąż jesteś.

Westchnął i odwrócił wzrok w kierunku sypialni Severusa, choć wiedział, że nie ma jeszcze żadnych szans na obudzenie go.

Naraz dom wypełniła pieśń feniksa i w błysku płomieni pojawił się Fawkes z listem.

- Witaj, Fawkes. - Harry pogłaskał feniksa. - W Hogwarcie wszystko w porządku?

Ptak zaświergotał, po czym wyciągnął przed siebie łapę z listem.

Harry przeczytał wiadomość i poczerwieniał ze złości.

- Co za idiota! Knot już tam był; wie, że Severus uciekł. Och, mam nadzieję, że szybko zleci ze stołka... - Czytał dalej. - Ach. No oczywiście.

Neville spojrzał na niego.

- Co pisze dyrektor?

- Mówi, że nie spodziewa się zbyt wiele dobrego po procesie w tej chwili. Mówi, że musimy przeciągnąć opinię publiczną na naszą stronę. Sugeruje, żebym udzielił komuś, Lunie, wywiadu, w którym wyjaśnię, co się dokładnie stało. Obawiam się, że Severusowi nie spodoba się, że ludzie wiedzą, co mu się przytrafiło, ale tak będzie najlepiej.

- Cóż - rzekł Neville z namysłem. - Knot popełnił jednak kilka głupich błędów. Jeśli przypomnisz o tym czytelnikom w wywiadzie, zmniejszysz prawdopodobieństwo, że go poprą. Przypomnij im, że Minister zignorował oznaki powrotu Voldemorta i że zaprzeczał temu jeszcze przez rok. Fakt, że odmówił udziału w walce, też mu się nie przysłuży... nie wspominając o Syriuszu, Harry. Ludzie wiedzą, że spędził dwanaście lat w Azkabanie za zbrodnię, której nie popełnił.

- To była bardziej wina Croucha niż kogokolwiek innego - zauważył Harry z roztargnieniem.

- Knot był Ministrem, to się zdarzyło za jego kadencji - przypomniał mu Neville.

- Dumbledore też nie był bez winy, ale o tym lepiej nie wspominaj. - Fred, który słyszał większą część rozmowy, właśnie wszedł do kuchni.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie był bez winy w wielu przypadkach, ale już sobie z tym poradziliśmy. Chociaż... taaak... może powinienem umówić się z Luną na wywiad.

Fred przytaknął.

- Przynajmniej rzeczy, które wymyśla Luna, nie są nawet w połowie tak szalone, jak niektóre z historyjek Rity Skeeter. - Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

Pozostała dwójka prychnęła na znak, że się z nim zgadza.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału piątego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	6. Rozdział szósty

_**oryginał:** Six Years to Life: There and Back Again (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Rozdział szósty<p>

* * *

><p>Harry obudził się w środku nocy. Usiadł prosto, zastanawiając się, co zakłóciło mu sen. Dowiedział się, kiedy usłyszał pojękiwanie dobiegające z sąsiedniego łóżka.<p>

Severus kręcił się i wiercił; wyraźnie śnił mu się jakiś koszmar. Łzy płynęły mu po twarzy, gdy próbował zwinąć się w kłębek, co Harry wielokrotnie obserwował u Sevvy'ego.

Nastolatek wyśliznął się z pościeli i poszedł usiąść na drugim łóżku.

- Severusie, obudź się. To tylko zły sen. No dalej, obudź się.

Zawahał się. Owszem, mężczyzna przypominał mu Sevvy'ego, ale równocześnie przypominał mu mistrza eliksirów, który go nie znosił. "Nie tylko Severus ma wątpliwości, co właściwie czuje" - pomyślał, wzdychając w duchu. _Ale ty jesteś jego bratem_ - odezwał się głos w głębi jego umysłu - _i obiecałeś mu, że będziesz jego bratem bez względu na wszystko_.

Łkanie Severusa przerwało rozmyślania Harry'ego.

- Wszystko w porządku, jestem tu - szepnął Gryfon, biorąc do ręki jedną z trzęsących się dłoni i głaszcząc ciemne włosy. - Jesteś już bezpieczny. Nikt nie może cię skrzywdzić.

Pojękiwanie powoli ucichło, oddech wydłużył się i mężczyzna uchylił powieki.

- Poszedłeś sobie - powiedział cicho, jeszcze nie całkiem obudzony. - Obaj sobie poszliście, ty i tatuś. Zostawiliście mnie.

Harry łagodnie przesunął ręką po drżących plecach.

- Zabrali nam ciebie - odparł - ale po ciebie przyszliśmy. Jestem tutaj, naprawdę tu jestem.

Dłoń, którą trzymał, zacisnęła się wokół jego dłoni, jakby mistrz eliksirów chciał się upewnić, że to prawda, że Harry nie kłamie. Potem Severus zamknął oczy i zasnął spokojnie.

- To wspaniale, Sev, ale wciąż masz moją rękę - mruknął Harry, próbując ją uwolnić.

Nie miał szczęścia. Palce mężczyzny nie rozluźniły się we śnie na tyle, żeby go puścić.

- Musi być taki wystraszony - zadumał się nastolatek. - Wystarczająco trudno byłoby mu poradzić sobie z tymi dziwnymi wspomnieniami w bezpiecznym Hogwarcie, a tu jeszcze został wrzucony do Azkabanu i teraz znowu musi uciekać.

Podciągnął wyżej koc i opatulił nim śpiącego mistrza eliksirów.

- Chciałbym, żeby Salvatore tu był - westchnął po raz dziesiąty tego dnia.

**xXxXx**

- Dumbledore będzie nam sprawiał kłopoty - narzekał Knot. - Ten bachor Potter też. Kto mógłby się spodziewać, że tak się będą troszczyć o tego śmierciożercę? Myślałem, że opinia publiczna ucieszy się, kiedy go zamknę, ale jeśli i Dumbledore, i Potter będą zeznawali w jego obronie na procesie...

Przypominająca ropuchę kobieta uśmiechnęła się.

- To nie komplikacja, Korneliuszu, to korzyść dla nas! Wyobrażasz sobie nagłówki w "Proroku Codziennym"? "Chłopiec, Który Przeżył I Przeszedł Na Ciemną Stronę: Harry Potter broni znanego śmierciożercę!" Odwlekaj proces tak długo, jak to możliwe. Im dłużej Potter i ten śmierciożerca się ukrywają, tym lepiej. Ludzie szybko zapomną. Co z oczu, to z myśli. Wraz z pewnymi artykułami w ważniejszych gazetach: "Proroku Codziennym", "Tygodniku Czarownica"...

- "Tygodniku Czarownica"? - Knot zmarszczył brwi.

Umbridge skinęła głową.

- To śmieć, prawda, nie masz jednak pojęcia, ile kobiet wierzy w każde słowo tego szmatławca.

- Jak wtedy, gdy kąpałaś się w ekstrakcie z wydzielin czyrakobulwy i korniczaka, bo ta gazeta twierdziła, że to likwiduje wszelkie zmarszczki? Cóż, rzeczywiście zlikwidowała, tylko że dwa tygodnie zajęło uzdrowicielom ze Świętego Munga odtworzenie twojej skóry.

Umbridge zignorowała go.

- Skontaktuję się z "Prorokiem Codziennym", Korneliuszu, a ty tylko odwlekaj ten proces jak tylko zdołasz.

**xXxXx**

- Cześć, Harry - powiedziała Luna Lovegood do młodego mężczyzny, który nagle pojawił się przed nią. - Usiądź sobie. Właśnie kończyłam tekst o chowańcu Lorda Voldemorta, Nagini. Wiedziałeś, że dostał ją od czarodzieja z Ameryki Południowej, który prowadził eksperymenty ze zmutowanymi gumochłonami? Co się z nią właściwie stało?

- Po śmierci Voldemorta stała się zwykłym wężem. Rozmawiałem z nią i zgodziła się zostać oddana do ZOO, bo nie poradziłaby sobie na wolności. Nie pisz tego w gazecie, proszę cię, Luno. Nie chcę, żeby ludzie ją dręczyli. Voldemort trzymał ją pod wężowym odpowiednikiem _Imperiusa_. To nie była naprawdę jej wina.

- Czy to to samo ZOO, z którego ukradłeś węże w zeszłym roku?

Wstrząśnięty Harry wybałuszył na nią oczy.

- Skąd o tym wiesz?

Luna tylko się uśmiechnęła.

- A właśnie, przypomniałaś mi - stwierdził Gryfon, kiedy już oprzytomniał. - Muszę znaleźć sposób na zabranie Kirke z Hogwartu. Jej widok mógłby pomóc Severusowi.

- Chętnie ją dla ciebie wezmę - zaproponowała Luna. - I tak niedługo będę przeprowadzała wywiad z dyrektorem. Umbridge zdenerwowała tatusia, kiedy mu powiedziała...

- UMBRIDGE! - ryknął Harry.

- Tak - odparła Luna spokojnie. - Nakłania wszystkie gazety do pisania bzdurnych artykułów na twój temat. Skontaktowała się też z tatusiem, ale on jej powiedział, że "Żongler" nigdy nie przyłączy się do kampanii nienawiści skierowanej przeciw tobie.

Harry zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju.

- Knot! To znaczy, że "Prorok" wkrótce zacznie wypisywać o mnie głupoty. Co mogę z tym zrobić, Luno? - spytał bezradnie.

- No cóż, mógłbyś go kupić - stwierdziła dziewczyna - ale to niczego nie gwarantuje. Jemu potrzebny jest nowy naczelny, taki, który nie będzie pachołkiem Ministerstwa.

Gryfon w zamyśleniu potarł brodę.

- W każdym razie, Harry, myślałam, że zjawiłeś się tu na wywiad. No to lecimy: Jak sobie radzisz jako zbieg i w ogóle?

**xXxXx**

Później tego dnia Umbridge weszła do biura redaktor naczelnej "Proroka Codziennego", która właśnie się pakowała.

- Eve! Dokąd się wybierasz?

- Do domu.

- Ale dlaczego?

Dziennikarka odwróciła się na pięcie.

- Odchodzę. Dostałam propozycję sprzedania gazety. Warunki były tak dobre, że musiałabym oszaleć, aby nie skorzystać z okazji.

- Ale... ale... kto jest teraz właścicielem "Proroka"? - wyjąkała Umbridge.

- Nie wiem - odparła Eve. - Gobliny przeprowadziły rozmowy. Nie sądzę jednak, żeby ten ktoś osobiście zajął moje stanowisko, kimkolwiek jest.

- Więc kto...

- Witam panie - rozległ się pogodny głos. - Mogę się przedstawić? Nazywam się Lovegood.

Umbridge wypadła z budynku w najokropniejszym nastroju, jaki miała kiedykolwiek.

**xXxXx**

"Harry Potter mówi wszystko!

Prawdziwa lojalność odkryta w następstwie bitwy."

_Harry Potter, Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, Pogromca Voldemorta, Wybawca Czarodziejskiego Świata, nie był widywany od czasu ostatniego wywiadu, jakiego udzielił krótko po pokonaniu Voldemorta._

_W ówczesnym wywiadzie podzielił się kilkoma wstrząsającymi rewelacjami; szczególnie, kiedy stwierdził, że Severus Snape jest jego bratem._

_Teraz zaś Harry Potter, Bohater, Wybawca i zbieg, wyjaśnia powody._

_"Severus uratował mi życie wiele, wiele razy, ale ja nigdy tego nie doceniałem" - wyznaje młody Pogromca z lekko zaczerwienioną twarzą na wspomnienie własnej niewdzięczności. - "Severus szpiegował dla Zakonu Feniksa. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie był śmierciożercą i był przerażony, kiedy zrozumiał, co oznacza przyjęcie Mrocznego Znaku. Bez jego wysiłków, dla których ryzykował życiem, Zakon Feniksa byłby bezradny i tysiące ludzi by umarły."_

_Przez długie lata animozja pomiędzy Severusem Snape'em a Harrym Potterem była prawie tak legendarna, jak jego blizna. Kiedy i jak to się zmieniło?_

_"Cóż, gdy dowiedziałem się, co zrobił dla naszej strony, zacząłem go szanować. Nie lubić, rozumiesz, ale naprawdę go szanowałem. Był dla mnie okropny w szkole i prawdę mówiąc, ja też nie zrobiłem nic, żeby zmienić w jego oczach wyobrażenie mnie jako kopii Jamesa Pottera. Potem jednak, w ostatnie wakacje, Voldemort dowiedział się, że Severus jest szpiegiem. Zamiast go zabić, zmienił go w sześciolatka i odesłał do Hogwartu, mając nadzieję, że będziemy go okropnie traktowali - pamiętajcie, że Voldemort, który kiedyś był Tomem Riddle'em, nie miał za bardzo powodu sądzić inaczej; tego nauczyły go jego własne doświadczenia - i później, kiedy Voldemort zmieni go z powrotem, będzie rozumiał, jak źle postąpił, pomagając naszej stronie i znowu stanie się śmierciożercą. Severus tego nie chciał. Uciekł. Tak go spotkałem. Był tylko małym chłopcem w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie, którym zacząłem się opiekować; stał się moim bratem. Teraz, gdy ponownie jest dorosły, nadal będzie moim bratem. Nic nie może tego zmienić."_

_Zatem przez cały rok Severus Snape mieszkał w Hogwarcie jako chłopiec, chodził na lekcje, cieszył się towarzystwem ojca i brata i nawet grał w quidditcha. To z powodu Severusa Harry postanowił założyć w Hogwarcie Małą Ligę._

_(Nota redaktora: Obiecałam Harry'emu, że nikomu nie powiem, iż Mała Liga pokonała podczas meczu quidditcha drużynę Gryffindoru. Nie powiem, ale wciąż uważam, że to godne podziwu)._

_Czy nie było zaklęcia, które mogło go zmienić z powrotem? Wszak w Hogwarcie można znaleźć najlepszych i najbardziej utalentowanych czarodziejów oraz wiedźmy._

_"Tak, mogliśmy zmienić go z powrotem. Sevvy zdecydował, że tego nie chce. Miał bardzo nieszczęśliwe dzieciństwo - bardzo nieszczęśliwe życie właściwie - i chciał pozostać dzieckiem. Dorósłby znowu w normalny sposób, gdyby zaklęcie nie rozproszyło się wraz ze śmiercią Voldemorta. Obecnie próbuje dojść do ładu ze swoimi wspomnieniami. Można sobie wyobrazić, że dość dezorientujące jest mieć nagle dwa komplety wspomnień z dzieciństwa i brakujący rok w dorosłym życiu. Nie byłoby tak źle, gdybyśmy mogli być w Hogwarcie, gdzie nasz ojciec oraz zaufany przyjaciel brat Salvatore (redaktor: Gruby Mnich, duch Hufflepuffu) mogliby mu pomóc. Zamiast tego jednak... cóż."_

_Tak, tydzień po swoim już legendarnym pokonaniu Voldemorta dwaj wojenni bohaterowie wraz z pięciorgiem najbardziej zaufanych przyjaciół przebywają w ukryciu._

_"Korneliusz Knot wrzucił Severusa do Azkabanu. Planuje go stracić. Nie lubi mnie ani Albusa Dumbledore'a i wie, że zabranie Severusa uderzy nas w czuły punkt. Nigdy nie chciałem brać udziału w tej wojnie, nie chciałem ani odrobiny tej uwagi i nigdy nie chciałem nikogo zabić. Knot myśli, że siedzę w tym wszystkim dla honoru i chwały. To nie jest tak; wojna nie jest taka. On tego nie rozumie, nie było go tam..."_

_Tak, to całkowita prawda. Informacje dotyczące miejsca, w którym rozegra się ostateczna bitwa, były znane już wcześniej. Zakon Feniksa był gotowy, Ministerstwo jednak po raz kolejny odmówiło podjęcia działań, podobnie jak ignorowało powrót Voldemorta przez przeszło rok. Harry Potter uratował nasze życia, podczas gdy Minister siedział z założonymi rękoma. Wyśmiewał się z Harry'ego Pottera wcześniej, gdy ten mówił wyłącznie prawdę. Czy nie powinniśmy uznać, że tym razem też mówi prawdę?_

_Strona 5: "Utracony rok: Ministerstwo zaprzecza"_

_Strona 9: "Co naprawdę Umbridge zrobiła naszym dzieciom?"_

_Strony 11-15: "Kompletne biografie Harry'ego Pottera, Severusa Snape'a i ich przyjaciół, bohaterów tej wojny"_

**xXxXx**

- Nie obchodzi mnie jak! - Minister rzucił gazetę na biurko. - Ludzie wysyłają mi wyjce, pojawiają się w moim kominku, żeby na mnie krzyczeć, mam tego dość. - Skinął z satysfakcją na ośmiu spowitych w czerń, uzdolnionych mężczyzn, którzy stali przed nim. - Jesteście najlepsi z najlepszych. Znajdźcie ich, gdziekolwiek by nie byli, i uciszcie. Na dobre.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału szóstego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	7. Rozdział siódmy

_**oryginał:** Six Years to Life: There and Back Again (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Rozdział siódmy<p>

* * *

><p>W zaciszu swojej sypialni Dumbledore uniósł na wysokość twarzy niewielkie lusterko. Harry dał mu naprawione lusterko Syriusza, aby mogli pozostawać w kontakcie.<p>

- Harry Potter - szepnął dyrektor, nawet teraz starając się nie zostać podsłuchanym.

Przez pewien czas słyszał coraz głośniejsze odgłosy, a potem w lusterku pojawiła się twarz Harry'ego.

- Ojcze! Czy wszystko w porządku?

- Tak, drogi chłopcze, nie martw się. Martwiłem się o was. Czy z Severusem wszystko w porządku?

Nastolatek obejrzał się przez ramię.

- Cóż... Nie określiłbym tego właściwie jako "w porządku". Ma problemy z przyswojeniem wspomnień. Zwykle milczy i jest zmieszany, czasami jednak zachowuje się jak Sevvy, a czasami zachowuje się jak...

- POTER! - rozległo się gdzieś za plecami chłopca.

Harry westchnął.

- A czasami zachowuje się jak profesor Snape - dokończył odrobinę ponuro. - Byłoby o wiele lepiej, gdyby był w Hogwarcie. Choćby dlatego, że mógłby wtedy porozmawiać z Salvatore'em. On się bardzo boi, Albusie. Myśli, że już go nie chcemy, bo jest dorosły, a Azkaban tylko go w tym utwierdził. Twoja nieobecność tu bardzo go boli, widzę to. Jesteś jego tatusiem i jego ojcem, bez względu na to, które wspomnienia akurat dominują. Twoja aprobata jest dla niego najważniejsza w świecie, ceni ją o wiele bardziej niż moje zapewnienia.

Blask znikł z oczu Dumbledore'a.

- Wiem, Harry, i niczego tak nie pragnę, jak być z nim, lecz obecnie jest to niemożliwe. Plan zrzucenia Knota ze stołka jest już dalece posunięty, ale wciąż jeszcze nie osiągnęliśmy celu. Jednakże opinia publiczna wrze od czasu twojego wywiadu. Jesteś ogromnie popularny, mój chłopcze. Pomógł również mój wywiad z Luną. Skoro MY kochamy Severusa, ludzie uznają, że nie może być taki zły.

- No mam nadzieję.

- Chcę cię też ostrzec, Harry. Knota niebawem się pozbędziemy, pamiętaj jednak, że osaczony wąż uderza najgwałtowniej; bez urażania twojej gadziej towarzyszki, oczywiście. Bądź ostrożny. Zanim odszedłeś, nałożyłem na ciebie zaklęcie: jeśli będziesz w niebezpieczeństwie, natychmiast się o tym dowiem i przybędziemy ci z pomocą.

- Dziękuję, ale ten dom jest dobrze ukryty; wątpię, żeby tak łatwo nas znaleźli. Cały Zakon tropił nas tygodniami, a był tam Remus i ty, obaj z odpowiednimi wspomnieniami.

- Jestem pewny, że Siedmiu Paladynów poradzi sobie z Knotem. - Oczy dyrektora nagle znowu rozbłysły.

- Siedmiu Paladynów? - wybełkotał nastolatek.

- Nie czytałeś "Żonglera"? - zdziwił się Dumbledore niewinnym tonem. - Tak teraz nazywają waszą grupę. Siedmiu Paladynów Hogwartu. Dzieło Luny, jak mniemam.

Roześmiał się, słysząc, jak chłopiec mamrocze coś niezrozumiałego, i przerwał połączenie.

**xXxXx**

- Znaleźliście ich?

- Nie. Dobrze się ukryli.

- Nie ma ich w żadnym z domów Dumbledore'a. Snape nie ma domu. Muszą być w którejś z posiadłości Potterów.

- Najpewniej, wszystkie one są jednak mocno osłonięte i prawie niemożliwe do zlokalizowania.

- Prawie. Minister dał nam dostęp do wszelkich dokumentów. Zakon Feniksa znalazł dzieciaki, kiedy się uciekły; musieli coś znaleźć. Prawdopodobnie w archiwach. Odnajdźcie to.

- Już się robi.

Wysoki mężczyzna pochylił się nad stołem. Blask samotnej świeczki w niepokojący sposób oświetlał pokrytą bliznami twarz i rzucał dziwne cienie na złote włosy.

**xXxXx**

- Ach, Amelio, jak dobrze cię widzieć. Co u ciebie?

Wiedźma usiadła, zaciskając usta z dezaprobatą.

- Nie jestem tu dla towarzyskiej pogawędki, Korneliuszu. Przyszłam cię zawiadomić, że do Wizengamotu trafiło wotum nieufności.

Niski człowieczek odwrócił się ku niej z uniesionymi brwiami.

- Skierowane przeciwko komu? - spytał niewinnie.

- Przeciwko tobie, Korneliuszu. To wotum nieufności złożyło społeczeństwo; Wizengamot wszcznie również śledztwo dotyczące innych dziwnych zdarzeń, jakie miały miejsce w ostatnich latach.

Knot zmrużył oczy.

- Takich jak?

- Dementorzy w Little Whinging. Twoje zaprzeczanie, że Voldemort powrócił. Twoje nieustanne stawianie przeszkód ludziom, którzy starali się z nim walczyć. Twoja nieobecność podczas ostatniej bitwy, nie tylko osobista, lecz również kwestia, że nie posłałeś żadnych posiłków. Twoja odmowa zagwarantowania Severusowi Snape'owi procesu i wysłanie go prosto do Azkabanu. Między innymi.

- To brzmi jak akt oskarżenia, nie śledztwo, Bones - stwierdził Minister ze złością.

- Takie zarzuty mogą ci zostać postawione, jeśli śledztwo wykaże, że jesteś winny - odparła niewzruszona kobieta. - Radzę ci, Korneliuszu, zrezygnować teraz, dobrowolnie, dopóki wciąż masz jakieś wpływy i pozycję.

- Nigdy! - zaperzył się Minister. - Nie ma mowy! Z czasem opinia publiczna przekona się, że mam rację, że zawsze miałem rację! Ten stary głupiec i ten okropny bachor zaaranżowali to wszystko.

Amelia Bones zbladła.

- Czy chcesz powiedzieć, Korneliuszu, że Albus Dumbledore maczał palce w powrocie tego czarnoksiężnika? Że Harry Potter zgłosił się na ochotnika, aby być torturowanym i niemalże zabitym wiele razy? Że oni obaj chronią śmierciożercę tylko po to, by zrobić tobie na złość?

- Dokładnie! - zawołał Knot z radością. - Tak się cieszę, że wreszcie ktoś rozumie! Sama widzisz, dlaczego musiałem podjąć takie decyzje, prawda?

- Widzę, że jesteś niezrównoważony w stopniu zagrażającym otoczeniu, Korneliuszu. Powinnam pójść po...

Jakaś ręka złapała ją od tyłu, po czym do ust przyłożono jej paskudnie woniejącą szmatkę. Amelii pociemniało przed oczyma.

Knot wlepiał wściekłe spojrzenie w podwładną.

- Było blisko - uznał wysoki mężczyzna, opuszczając ciało kobiety na podłogę.

- Czy ona... czy ona nie żyje?

- Straciła tylko przytomność. Zorganizuję jej cichy transport do Azkabanu; pan przekaże prasie oświadczenie, w którym stwierdzi pan, że ona pracowała dla Dumbledore'a i Pottera.

- Zabiliście ich już? - Minister był podekscytowany jak dziecko w Wigilię.

- Nie. - Mężczyzna zerknął na Knota z mieszaniną irytacji i obrzydzenia, po czym uniósł odurzoną Bones. - Ale zabijemy. Dziś w nocy. Dzięki pana znakomitym archiwom wiemy, gdzie są.

**xXxXx**

Harry wszedł do pokoju z tacą pełną jedzenia w rękach.

- Idź sobie - usłyszał.

- Zostawię to na stole - oświadczył spokojnie nastolatek. - Musisz coś zjeść.

- Idź sobie.

Gryfon powstrzymał chęć przewrócenia oczami.

- Dlaczego upierasz się przy siedzeniu w samotności, Severusie?

- Nie jesteś prawdziwy - wyjaśnił mężczyzna szeptem. - Harry zostawił mnie w Azkabanie. Nie możesz być Harrym. Potter mnie nienawidzi, dlaczego Potter miałby się o mnie troszczyć?

- Och, Severusie - westchnął chłopiec i ukucnął przed byłym nauczycielem. - Pamiętasz, jak miałeś sześć lat?

Krótkie skinięcie.

- Pamiętasz, jak mieszkaliśmy tu wcześniej?

- Dom. Sprzątaliśmy i lataliśmy. Harry zabrał mnie do ZOO. A potem przyszli źli ludzie.

- Nie źli, Severusie. Mylący się. Ale tak, mieszkaliśmy tutaj i sprzątaliśmy, i lataliśmy, i dobrze się bawiliśmy, prawda?

Niespodziewanie bladą twarz na chwilę ozdobił uśmiech.

- Tak, dobrze się bawiliśmy - przyznał mężczyzna. Zaraz potem gniewnie zmarszczył brwi. - Potter.

- Postaraj się zostać tu ze mną, Sev. W ciągu tamtych tygodni pokochałem cię. Jakbyś był moim młodszym bratem. Nic tego nigdy nie zmieni. Żałuję, że nie zdążyliśmy na czas, żeby powstrzymać ich przed zabraniem cię do Azkabanu. Bardzo cię przepraszam, że nie było mnie przy tobie, gdy mnie najbardziej potrzebowałeś...

Harry zamilkł, przepełniony poczuciem winy.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Severusa:

- To po prostu... dziwne. Powiedziałeś mi, że miałem sześć lat, podczas gdy mój umysł mówi mi, że powinienem był być dorosły. Są... są we mnie tak jakby trzy różne osoby. Chłopiec mieszkający z rodzicami, którzy się nad nim znęcali. Sevvy. I... i ten ktoś, kim byłem, zanim się zmieniłem, ponieważ Severus Snape, którego znałeś... również nie jest prawdziwym mną. Sam już nie wiem, kim właściwie jestem... - Zadrżał i szczelniej otulił się szatą. - Nie... nie musisz mi pomagać, jeśli nie chcesz -wymamrotał. - Mogę... mogę sobie pójść... gdzieś...

Nastolatek pokręcił głową.

- Jesteś moim bratem. Nie zamierzam cię opuścić.

Na tym się skończyło. Mistrz eliksirów wlepił wzrok w okno, w żaden sposób nie reagując.

Sfrustrowanemu Harry'emu udało się uścisnąć ramię brata i nie zostać ugryzionym. Później wyszedł z pokoju.

**xXxXx**

Hermiona obudziła się o trzeciej w nocy. Działo się coś dziwnego, czuła to. Założyła szatę i buty, a potem chwyciła różdżkę, gotowa do zbadania problemu. Wtedy usłyszała przyciszone głosy chłopców.

Ostrożnie weszła do salonu, gdzie natychmiast została zaciągnięta przez Freda za sofę.

- Ciii - szepnął nastolatek.

- Co się stało? - bezgłośnie poruszyła ustami.

- Ludzie zaczaili się dokoła domu. Nev widział jednego przez chwilę; to zabójcy.

Hermiona poczuła, że sztywnieje.

- Zabó...

Ron podkradł się bliżej nich.

- Naliczyłem ośmiu. Jesteśmy otoczeni. Mamy przewagę o tyle, że jeszcze nas nie widzieli i nie spodziewają się, że nie śpimy. Możemy ich zaskoczyć. Fred, George... macie ze sobą swoje dowcipy?

Bliźniacy przytaknęli.

- Trochę najprostszych - powiedzieli. - Dmuchawkę z drobniutkimi strzałkami, cieńszymi od igły, które przebiją się prawie przez wszystko. Są nasączone eliksirem snu.

- Ja sobie z nią radzę najlepiej - stwierdził Fred. - Wejdę na dach i spróbuję ich zdjąć.

- Dobrze. Musimy ich zdejmować jednego po drugim; nie wygramy bezpośredniego starcia z ośmioma zabójcami! Hermiono, idź po Harry'ego - polecił Ron. - Będziemy go potrzebować.

**xXxXx**

Harry usiadł prosto, gdy tylko Hermiona weszła do pokoju.

- Ciii. - Wiedźma położyła palec na jego ustach. - Problemy. Zabójcy. Ośmiu.

Harry poczuł nagły przypływ magii. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego pytająco.

- Albus - wyjaśnił szeptem. - Odpaliło zaklęcie strzegące, które na mnie nałożył. Zakon niedługo tu będzie.

- Ale nie wystarczająco niedługo. - Hermiona przygryzła wargę. - Oni są coraz bliżej. Profesjonalni zamachowcy, Harry.

- Chodź - rzucił nastolatek, rzucając zmartwione spojrzenie na Severusa, który zdawał się być pogrążony w głębokim śnie.

- Niech śpi. I tak najbezpieczniejszy jest tutaj.

**xXxXx**

Fred wdrapał się na dach. George przygotowywał pozostałe dowcipy - przenośne golemy, dokładniej mówiąc.

- Wypuścimy parę, kiedy zabójcy będą już wiedzieli, że jesteśmy na nogach. To im namiesza w głowach - stwierdził, rozdając każdemu po jednym.

- W porządku, wiara, dobieramy się w dwójki.

Ron stworzył parę z Hermioną, Harry z Neville'em, zaś George dołączył na dachu do Freda gotowego do oddania pierwszych strzałów. Wszyscy ukryli się na zewnątrz.

Jedna z czarnych postaci przeszła przez trawnik, aby dostać się do domu. Harry usłyszał cichy dźwięk na dachu. Wyglądało na to, że nic się nie stało, kiedy jednak mężczyzna znalazł się bliżej budynku, upadł i nie wstał.

- Jeden z głowy - zauważył Neville bezgłośnie.

Harry przytaknął i wskazał coś ręką.

Po ich lewej przekradał się następny zabójca. Harry rzucił okiem w stronę dachu i zrozumiał, że bliźniacy nie widzą tego mężczyzny; z ich pozycji za bardzo zlewał się z ciemnym tłem.

Neville chwycił za różdżkę; nie mieli czasu, żeby wydobyć jego własną z dna morza, ale Luna przysłała mu razem z Kirke inną - zadziwiająco dopasowaną.

Zabójca wreszcie ich zobaczył, byli jednak zbyt blisko, aby mógł cokolwiek zrobić. Nie mógł zawołać o pomoc, bo obudziłby resztę mieszkańców bungalowu; nastolatki nie mogli krzyczeć, bo ostrzegliby pozostałą siódemkę.

Zaczęła się więc cicha walka.

Harry szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna jest szybki i silny. Jego zaklęcia padały jedno za drugim, lecz widać było, że preferuje broń białą. Nastolatek uśmiechnął się krzywo. Skupił się i jego dłoni pojawił się miecz Gryffindora. W duchu podziękował dyrektorowi za nauczenie go tej bezróżdżkowej i niewerbalnej sztuczki.

SZCZĘK! Starły się dwa ostrza. Zabójca wydawał się zaskoczony, że młodszy czarodziej potrafi walczyć mieczem - i ma bardzo dobrą broń. Harry wiedział, że mężczyzna potrafi się szybko poruszać; wiedział też jednak, że sam jest szybszy, kiedy się skoncentruje.

Z gracją poruszali się wokół siebie, atakując, parując. Żaden z nich na razie nie zdołał osiągnąć przewagi.

Kolejny zabójca, zaalarmowany odgłosem stali uderzającej o stal, zbliżył się do nich biegiem, ale na szczęście zobaczył go Neville. Wezwał całą swoją moc i poczuł, jak praktycznie bez przeszkód magia przepływa przez jego ciało do różdżki.

Dopiero gdy czerwone światło zaklęcia ogłuszającego dosięgło zabójcę, nastolatek zorientował się, że nie powiedział ani słowa.

Harry'emu tymczasem udało się po raz pierwszy zranić przeciwnika. Następnej okazji już nie miał.

Zabójca z zakrwawionym ramieniem cofnął się i wszedł w obszar o jaśniejszym podłożu.

Chwilę później upadł, oberwawszy strzałką od Freda.

W tym samym czasie po drugiej stronie budynku Hermiona namiętnie całowała się z Ronem tuż przed krzakiem róży. Zbliżało się do nich dwóch zabójców. Mężczyźni zatrzymali się, nieco zmieszani. Trening przygotował ich na wiele sytuacji... ale para obściskująca się zamiast walczyć? Zerknęli po sobie, nie zauważywszy różdżek. Dwa bezgłośne zaklęcia trafiły ich prosto w pierś i obaj runęli w róże głowami do przodu.

Pozostali trzej zamachowcy zdążyli do tej pory zrozumieć, że coś jest nie tak, i pośpiesznie uformowali grupę, przygotowani na najgorsze.

Czwórka nastolatków, którzy od początku zajęli pozycje na dole, również się zjednoczyła, podczas gdy bliźniacy zaopiekowali się pokonanymi już zabójcami.

Powietrze nagle wypełniły dźwięki. Przy ogrodzeniu rozległo się kilka trzasków świadczących o aportacji lub podróży świstoklikiem. Dumbledore, najstarsi bracia Weasley, Remus Lupin i Filius Flitwick pośpieszyli ku młodym czarodziejom.

Rozpoczęła się ogólna walka, klątwy latały na wszystkie strony. W samym środku potyczki Harry zobaczył, jak Severus wychodzi na podwórze.

- Sev! Wracaj do domu! - wrzasnął.

Zamiast go posłuchać, mistrz eliksirów spojrzał na ludzi przed sobą, po czym na ślepo pobiegł do najbliższego lasu. Harry natychmiast ruszył za nim.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału siódmego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	8. Rozdział ósmy

_**oryginał:** Six Years to Life: There and Back Again (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Rozdział ósmy<p>

* * *

><p>Harry biegł i biegł; nie obchodziło go nic poza znalezieniem brata i sprowadzeniem go z powrotem całym i zdrowym.<p>

Dziękował swej szczęśliwej gwieździe, że Severus jest zbyt rozstrojony, aby ukrywać ślady. Dzięki temu mógł podążać ścieżką połamanych gałęzi i krzaków wyrwanych z korzeniami, krzycząc aż do ochrypnięcia, kiedy majaczył przed nim cień mistrza eliksirów.

Szaleńcza pogoń przez las dobiegła nieoczekiwanego końca, gdy znalazł Severusa na jakiejś polanie. I nie tylko Severusa. Przed mężczyzną znajdował się bowiem ogromny dwugłowy pies, który warczał z obnażonymi zębami.

Severus stał z plecami przyciśniętymi do drzewa. Był wyraźnie przerażony i nie miał różdżki.

- NIE! - wrzasnął Harry, widząc, jak wielkie kły kłapią zaledwie centymetry od twarzy mistrza eliksirów. Ignorując kłujący ból w boku, potykając się o korzenie drzew i z trudem łapiąc równowagę, dotarł wreszcie do brata i zasłonił go własną piersią.- BRZYDKI PIESEK!

Zwierzę cofnęło się nieco, zdecydowanie wstrząśnięte. Potem potrząsnęło łbem i chyba zdało sobie sprawę z tego, że jest dużym, silnym psem, a nie żadnym "brzydkim pieskiem"!

Harry cały się trząsł, gdy celował różdżką w bestię.

- _DRĘTWOTA_! _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_! Aaa, kotki dwa...

Pies niestety nie podzielał słabości Puszka do muzyki. Lub może Harry był kiepskim śpiewakiem. Poirytowane rzuconymi na nie zaklęciami stworzenie BARDZO zdenerwowało się wspomnieniem o kotkach i kłapnęło paszczą. Wyszarpnęło Harry'emu różdżkę z dłoni, po czym odrzuciło ją gdzieś za siebie.

Gryfon szybko podniósł z ziemi gałąź drzewa, popchnął Severusa, żeby dokładniej go zasłaniać, po czym przybrał pozycję obronną, jakby miał w ręku miecz Gryffindora, a nie nadgnity kawałek drewna.

- Nie dostaniesz go! To mój brat i nie pozwolę ci go skrzywdzić! - krzyknął zwierzęciu w pysk i zamierzył się, aby uderzyć w nią gałęzią.

Nagle rozległ się gwizd. Pies odwrócił łeb, nadstawiając uszu.

- Ortros! Chodź tu, chłopczyku! No chodź! Oto mój druh!

Zwierzę radośnie podbiegło do staruszka w purpurowej szacie, który właśnie wszedł na polanę.

- Przyjmij moje przeprosiny, młody Harry. - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. - Ortros jest bardzo opiekuńczy. Prawie tak opiekuńczy, jak ty, zapewne.

Nastolatek nie odezwał się, ale zachował prowizoryczną maczugę, gotowy do ataku.

- _Accio_ różdżka Harry'ego - powiedział nowo przybyły spokojnie. Kiedy znalazła się w jego dłoni, podał ją młodszemu czarodziejowi. - Weź ją. Uzbrojony poczujesz się lepiej.

Harry powoli wyciągnął rękę i zabrał różdżkę.

- Kim jesteś? - spytał. - Wciąż znajdujemy się na mojej ziemi. Co tu robisz?

- Mieszkam tu już od bardzo dawna. Gdy twoja rodzina kupiła ten dom, ustaliliśmy, że mogę tu mieszkać jak długo zechcę. Lecz ty jesteś ranny, młody Potterze, a twój kompan, twój brat, jak go zdaje się nazwałeś?, również nie wydaje się być w zbyt dobrym stanie.

Nastolatek dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo pokaleczyły i posiniaczyły go gałęzie. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył Severusa skulonego przy pniu drzewa.

- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że mogę panu ufać? - zapytał, drżąc.

Mężczyzna uniósł dłoń.

- Przysięgam na moją magię, że nie planuję wyrządzić krzywdy ani tobie, ani twojemu bratu.

Harry skinął głową i powoli opuścił różdżkę. Staruszek podszedł bliżej. Pies, jak zauważył Gryfon, leżał kawałek dalej; skomlał od czasu do czasu, lecz posłusznie czekał, aż jego pan skończy swoje sprawy.

- Och, drogi chłopcze - powiedział mężczyzna, przyglądając się Severusowi. - JESTEŚ zagubiony, nieprawdaż?

Nastolatek usiadł, zmęczony po długim biegu, wielu piekących zadrapaniach i walce z cerbe... zaraz.

- Czy to jest cerber? Ma tylko dwie głowy.

- Nie - odparł starszy pan, który cały czas próbował wywołać jakąkolwiek reakcję u mistrza eliksirów. - Jak wiesz cerber, choć teraz jest to nazwa gatunku, był trójgłowym psem strzegącym wrót Hadesu. Ortros był jego bratem. Mój Ortros jest potomkiem tamtego psa. - Wstał. - Sądzę, że powinniście udać się do mojego domu, Harry. Mogę pomóc twojemu bratu, potrzebuję jednak czasu i pewnych przedmiotów. Twoje rany też wymagają troski.

- Naprawdę? - spytał Harry z szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Może pan pomóc Severusowi? Wyleczyć go?

Staruszek uśmiechnął się.

- Mogę co najmniej pomóc mu odnaleźć drogę - zapewnił. - Chodźcie.

Razem podnieśli płochliwego czarodzieja na nogi i nakłonili go, żeby szedł między nimi. Ortros podążał za nimi, kłapiąc zębami na co przelatujące bliżej nietoperze.

- Przepraszam, nie spytałem, jak się pan nazywa - odezwał się Harry.

- Jestem Rhys ap Merdhyn - przedstawił się staruszek. - Większość ludzi nazywa mnie Merlinem, choć jest to technicznie nieprawidłowe.

- Merlin? - Nastolatek zatrzymał się gwałtownie i wlepił wzrok w mężczyznę, który zachichotał.

- Takie reakcje nigdy mi się nie znudzą - stwierdził. - Nie, nie TEN Merlin. On był moim przodkiem. Moje oficjalne imię brzmi Rhys i jestem jego praprawnukiem. Nie jestem tym potężnym czarodziejem, którym był mój pradziad, aczkolwiek jestem całkiem niezły. - Zmarszczył twarz w krzywym uśmieszku. - W dzieciństwie uczęszczałem nawet do Hogwartu.

- Niech zgadnę, był pan kolegą Albusa Dumbledore'a? - westchnął Harry.

- Skądże znowu - roześmiał się Rhys. - Albus jest dużo młodszy ode mnie. Byłem jednym z jego hogwarckich nauczycieli. Cóż jednak sprawiło, że o nim pomyślałeś?

- Jest naszym ojcem - wyjaśnił Harry; mistrz eliksirów spojrzał na niego po raz pierwszy od ucieczki. - Adoptował najpierw Severusa, a potem mnie w zeszłym roku. - Przyglądał się wciąż milczącemu bratu.

- Ach, rozumiem. Cóż, dotarliśmy na miejsce. - Staruszek wskazał dom, przed którym się znaleźli. - Oto mój dom.

**xXxXx**

- Gdzie oni są? Co się stało? HARRY! SEVERUSIE! - Dumbledore z niepokoju odchodził od zmysłów.

- Albusie, uspokój się, musimy zdecydować, co mamy teraz robić - ocierający pot z czoła Filius Flitwick próbował uspokoić przerażonego przyjaciela.

Nagłe błysk poinformował ich o przybyciu następnej osoby. Artura Weasleya.

- Czy z chłopcami wszystko w porządku? - spytał zdyszany mężczyzna. - Albusie, Minister upadnie lada chwila. Aurorzy odkryli w Azkabanie Amelię Bones, najwyraźniej oszołomioną i porwaną. Co...? - Rozejrzał się zdumiony.

- Masz przy sobie _Veritaserum_, Arturze? - odezwał się Dumbledore ponuro, cały czas patrząc na pobliską ścianę lasu.

- Owszem, mam, byłem w drodze na przesłuchanie... Dlaczego?

- Podaj je jednemu z nich.

Chwyciwszy tego, którego chłopcy wskazali jako przywódcę, Artur zaaplikował mu dawkę eliksiru.

- Kim jesteś, jaki był wasz cel i kto was przysłał? - rzucił agresywnie.

- Nazywają mnie Sprytny - odparł mężczyzna. - Harry Potter i, jeśli to możliwe, Severus Snape. Przysłał nas Minister Knot.

Dumbledore pochylił głowę.

- Zabierz ich, Arturze. Twoi synowie mogą bezpiecznie wrócić do domu. Ja zaś muszę odnaleźć moich, w przeciwnym bowiem przypadku będzie to iście pyrrusowe zwycięstwo.

Z determinacją wkroczył do lasu.

**xXxXx**

Rhys posadził Severusa na wygodnej sofie i zaklęciem zamknął drzwi.

- Nie chcę, aby ponownie uciekł - wyjaśnił Harry'emu. - Osłony nas jednak przepuszczą, jego również, jeżeli jeden z nas będzie mu towarzyszył.

Po tych słowach zaczął delikatnie opatrywać sińce i zadrapania biernego czarodzieja. Nie spuszczał przy tym oka z Harry'ego, który zajął się własnymi obrażeniami, gotowy pomóc w razie potrzeby.

Staruszek przemywał rany i wcierał w nie maść uzdrawiającą.

- Nie szybciej byłoby wyleczyć je czarami? - spytał Harry.

- Owszem - odparł mężczyzna - lecz on jest wystraszony. Celowanie w niego różdżką nie byłoby najlepszym pomysłem, zaś fizyczny kontakt tego rodzaju pomoże mi później, gdy będę pracował z wami oboma.

- Co chce pan zrobić?

Rhys przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

- Nie wyrządzę mu krzywdy, Harry. Obaj poznaliście legilimencję. To, co zamierzam uczynić, jest z nią związane. Zabiorę cię do umysłu Severusa i razem pomożemy mu przyswoić wspomnienia, przez które jest oszołomiony. - Odwrócił się do mistrza eliksirów, który patrzył na niego poważnymi, ciemnymi oczami. - Pomogę ci, młodzieńcze - zapewnił cicho. - Pozwolisz mi?

Severus powoli skinął głową.

**xXxXx**

- Dobrze, Harry - powiedział Rhys później, kiedy obaj młodsi czarodzieje byli zabandażowani, a nastolatek opowiedział mu większą część historii Severusa. - Najpierw połączę się z tobą. Gdy skończę, zabiorę nas obu do umysłu Severusa. Najprawdopodobniej spotkamy tam zarówno wcześniejszego dorosłego Severusa, jak i dziecko.

Harry jęknął.

- Wiem - stwierdził staruszek współczująco - nie możesz jednak wpaść w złość, Harry. Musisz traktować starszego z taką samą troską jak to dziecko. Jego strach częściowo zasadza się na tym, iż ty i twój ojciec nie będziecie go już kochać, teraz, gdy ponownie jest dorosły. Jeżeli źle zareagujesz na jego dorosłą wersję, to jedynie upewni go w jego przekonaniach. Najpewniej będzie dość niemiły, aby spróbować cię odstraszyć. Nie pozwól mu.

Nastolatek pokręcił głową.

- To mój brat. Wiedziałem, że może wrócić do swojego starego ja, jeśli znowu dorośnie, i już dawno obiecałem, że zawsze przy nim będę.

- To dobrze.

Rhys skoncentrował się. Harry poczuł coś dziwnego, a potem nagle był świadom obecności starszego pana.

- Wchodzimy teraz do umysłu Severusa - usłyszał.

Nieoczekiwanie znaleźli się w gabinecie Dumbledore'a.

- Czemu tu jesteśmy? - zdziwił się nastolatek.

- To jedyne miejsce, w którym i jako dorosły, i jako dziecko czuł się bezpiecznie, jak w domu - wyjaśnił Rhys. - Powinni gdzieś tu być...

Właśnie w tej chwili z korytarza prowadzącego do sypialń wbiegł mały chłopiec. Rzucił się na Gryfona.

- Harry, pomóż mi, jak się go boję!

Harry odruchowo objął dziecko, jak robił to niezliczoną ilość razy, po czym uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na wchodzącego mistrza eliksirów.

- Potter - warknął mężczyzna. - Co tu robisz? Wynoś się!

Rhys spokojnie usiadł na kanapie.

- Może usiądziesz, Severusie, i będziemy mogli to omówić.

Mistrz eliksirów zerknął na niego groźnie.

- Odejdź, staruszku, jeżeli chcesz wyjść z tego cały i zdrowy.

Rhys westchnął.

- SIADAJ, Severusie.

- Ty nieznośny stary głupcze! - wrzasnął mężczyzna. - Wciąż próbuję pozbyć się tego bachora, a teraz wy się tu zjawiacie, aby sprowadzić go z powrotem, aby mnie zabić...

- Zabić cię? - Harry był wstrząśnięty. - Nie! Rhysie, nie! - Wstał, wziął Sevvy'ego za rękę i stanął obok mistrza eliksirów. - Przyrzekłeś, że nie zrobisz mu krzywdy! Przyrzekłeś! Nie pozwolę ci skrzywdzić żadnego z nich! - warknął z taką wściekłością, że nawet na Snapie zrobiło to wrażenie.

Staruszek pokręcił głową.

- Nie zamierzam nikogo zabić. Usiądźcie wszyscy.

Tym razem byli posłuszni.

- Słuchaj, Severusie - zaczął mężczyzna, pochyliwszy się do przodu z łokciami opartymi na kolanach. - Wiem, że jesteś wystraszony. Może powiesz mi, co cię tak przeraża?

- Poza faktem, że mam w głowie Cholernego Chłopca, Który Przeżył, i jakieś idiotyczne stare próchno?

- Severusie - powiedział Rhys tylko.

- Dobrze. DOBRZE! Boję się, ponieważ Potter zabrał mi ojca, on i to małe byle co tutaj, i teraz obaj cackają się z bachorem, i pragną, żebym nigdy nie istniał.

- Nie chcę być tobą! - krzyknął naraz Sevvy. - Boję się ciebie i mówisz brzydkie rzeczy, i lubisz ELIKSIRY!

- Zaś ja dzięki TOBIE mam teraz wspomnienia o tym, że KĄPAŁ mnie POTTER, na litość Merlina! - odrzekła na to dorosła wersja.

- Dosyć - rzucił Rhys. - Sevvy, chodź tutaj.

Chłopiec podszedł do niego i staruszek przyciągnął go bliżej.

- Sevvy, posłuchaj mnie. Severus nie jest miłym człowiekiem. Ale jest dobrym człowiekiem. Twój tatuś bardzo, bardzo go kocha. Pamiętasz swoich matkę i ojca, dziecko?

Malec zadrżał.

- Ty się od nich uwolniłeś - wyjaśnił Rhys cicho. - Zamieszkałeś z Harrym i tatusiem. Ale Severus musiał z nimi mieszkać, aż był całkiem dorosły.

Sevvy szeroko otworzył oczy i przyjrzał się starszemu sobie z... nie do końca sympatią. Bardziej ze zrozumieniem.

Severus pochylił głowę.

- Kochasz tatusia? - spytało dziecko.

- T-tak - przyznał mężczyzna.

- Ale Harry'ego nienawidzisz - ciągnął mały.

- Nie. Musiałem udawać, że go nienawidzę. Musiałem udawać tak mocno, że w końcu zacząłem w to wierzyć - wyznał Severus. Spojrzał na nastolatka. - Broniłeś mnie, nie tylko teraz, lecz wcześniej... Nie rozumiem. Zająłeś się nim - wskazał chłopca - kiedy mogłeś się zemścić. Nie wiem, czego ode mnie oczekujesz. Czego Albus ode mnie oczekuje. Nie jestem nawet pewny, czy nadal chce być moim ojcem, teraz, kiedy przez tak długi czas miał lepszych synów.

Oczy Harry'ego zapłonęły zielonym ogniem.

- Ty... ty idioto! - wybuchł Gryfon. - On cię kocha! On cię kocha tak bardzo, że został, choć tak bardzo chciał być z tobą, ale został, żeby walczyć o ciebie! On cię kocha bez względu na wszystko! Ani trochę go nie obchodzi, czy masz sześć lat, czy trzydzieści sześć! A jak o tym pomyślę... - zrozumiał naraz - ...to mnie też nie.

Severus przełknął ślinę. Sevvy podszedł do niego i położył mu dłoń na kolanie.

- Nie jesteś zły - uznał. - Tatuś kocha nas obu. Może możemy stać się nowym Sevvym z częścią każdego z nas?

Severus wahał się. Spojrzał na Harry'ego. I na Rhysa. I w końcu utkwił wzrok w dziecku.

- Nie wiem - szepnął, głaszcząc ciemne włoski. - Byłeś szczęśliwy, prawda?

Chłopiec z entuzjazmem pokiwał głową.

- Ja nigdy wcześniej nie byłem całkiem szczęśliwy - zadumał się mężczyzna. - Czy ojciec... czy ojciec naprawdę mnie chce? - spytał po raz ostatni.

Harry usiadł obok niego.

- Tak, Severusie. On cię kocha. Jestem pewny, że przeszukuje teraz las, starając się nas znaleźć. Kocha cię.

- Mam więc gryfońskiego brata - zadrwił mistrz eliksirów, choć już niezbyt mściwym tonem.

- No cóż, tak - zgodził się nastolatek. - Co prawda mało brakowało, żebym został Ślizgonem. Niestety spotkałem Dracona Malfoya.

- Doskonale rozumiem, dlaczego może to zniechęcić do Slytherinu - przytaknął Severus z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

Harry spojrzał na Rhysa i nagle wiedział, co trzeba zrobić. Objął mocno Sevvy'ego i przez chwilę go kołysał. Potem, ku zaskoczeniu mistrza eliksirów, posadził dziecko na kolanach mężczyzny i objął ich obu. Uśmiechnął się, wstał i poszedł usiąść obok starszego pana.

Gdy Severus przytulił Sevvy'ego, obaj zaczęli migotać i powoli stopili się w jedno. Później Harry i Rhys ułożyli wyczerpanego czarodzieja na kanapie i opuścili jego umysł.

**xXxXx**

Było ciepło. I coś przyjemnie pachniało. Słyszał głosy. Głos Harry'ego. Głos Rhysa.

Och.

Pomału Severus zaczął badać otoczenie zmysłami. Z dziwną ulgą stwierdził, że wszystkie wspomnienia znalazły się na swoich miejscach. Oczywiście, niektóre z nich były zdecydowanie wyjątkowe - nikt nie zmienia się codziennie w dziecko i z powrotem w dorosłego. Miał wrażenie, jakby bardzo trudna układanka, której nie był w stanie ułożyć, była już prawie skończona. Jeszcze nie całkiem, ale mało brakowało.

Usiadł i uśmiechnął się, widząc, jak jego brat wypytuje Rhysa o jakiś aspekt magii.

- Harry! - zawołał.

- SEV! Obudziłeś się! - Nastolatek podbiegł do niego.

- Owszem, obudziłem się, jak widzisz - odparł. - Jak długo...

- Niespecjalnie - uspokoił go Harry. - Choć nie jestem pewny, ile czasu spędziliśmy w twoim umyśle. Wszystko w porządku, Sev?

- Tak. Prawie wszystko. - Podszedł do stołu, korzystając z pomocy brata. Spojrzał przez okno i drgnął. - Miałem nadzieję, że tego psa to sobie wymyśliłem.

**xXxXx**

Albus Dumbledore godzinami szedł przez las tym samym tropem, co Harry. Wyczerpany i bardzo zmartwiony natknął się wreszcie na chatę.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie, gdy podbiegł do niego wielki pies. Dwie głowy obwąchały go i zaskomlały.

Wtedy otworzyły się drzwi.

- Dobry wieczór, przepraszam, że przeszkadzam o tak późnej porze - zaczął dyrektor pośpiesznie - ale szukam moich synów. Czy widział pan dwóch ciemnowłosych młodych mężczyzn? Proszę, zaczynam być zdesperowany...

- ALBUSIE! - odezwał się z mocą mężczyzna w drzwiach.

Dumbledore wybałuszył oczy. Nie słyszał tego głosu od... od... wieków?

- P-profesor R-Rhys?

- Oni są tutaj, Albusie - odparł mężczyzna.

Harry wypadł z chaty i rzucił się dyrektorowi w ramiona.

- Ojcze!

Dumbledore objął go i znad ciemnej głowy patrzył na swego byłego nauczyciela ze zmartwieniem.

- Severus jest w środku - uspokoił go Harry, odsuwając się.

Przepchnął Albusa przez drzwi, po czym wraz z Rhysem zajęli się karmieniem Ortrosa.

Dumbledore wszedł do pokoju i stanął twarzą w twarz ze starszym synem.

- Severusie? - spytał niepewnie.

Ciemnowłosy czarodziej przygryzł wargę.

- Czy ty... Czy nadal...

Zanim zdołał zdecydować, w jaki sposób wyrazić palące go pytanie, Albus wziął go w ramiona, ponieważ nie był w stanie już dłużej się powstrzymywać.

- Och, dziecko, Severusie, tak się o ciebie martwiłem. Kocham cię, synu.

Severus poczuł, jak ostatni kawałek układanki trafia na miejsce i dopełnia obrazu całości. Zalały go emocje; do głowy przychodziła mu tylko jedna odpowiedź:

- Ojcze.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału ósmego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	9. Rozdział dziewiąty

_**oryginał:** Six Years to Life: There and Back Again (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Rozdział dziewiąty<p>

* * *

><p>Hermiona i chłopcy pomogli w sprzątaniu, złożyli zeznania, cierpliwie przeczekali długotrwałe procedury i wreszcie usiedli razem, zastanawiając się, kiedy nieobecna trójka wróci z lasu.<p>

W końcu, gdy słońce stało już wysoko na niebie, spomiędzy drzew wyłoniły się cztery osoby. Dwie miały ciemne włosy, a dwie jasne. Wiedźma pierwsza zauważyła nowo przybyłych i poderwała się na nogi.

- HARRY! SEVERUSIE! - Podbiegła do nich, aby chwycić ich w objęcia, przy czy prawie ich przewróciła. - Macie pojęcie, jak się BALIŚMY? - zaczęła ich besztać. - Tak po prostu sobie pobiegliście? Mogło wam się coś stać, mogliście... mogliście...

Jej tyradę przerwał wybuch śmiechu bliźniaków, którzy nie byli w stanie dłużej zachować powagi na widok Pogromcy Voldemorta i ich przerażającego mistrza eliksirów kulących się i skamlących przed młodą kobietą.

- Hermiono droga, przestań proszę...

- Wystarczająco dużo przeszli...

- Wrócili w jednym kawałku...

- A ty jesteś zupełnie jak nasza mama, kiedy się tak zachowujesz.

Dziewczyna miała dość przyzwoitości, żeby wyglądać na zawstydzoną.

Nieco przytłoczony Severus cofnął się o krok, prosto na swego ojca, który stał tuż za nim. Dumbledore z czułością objął go ramionami.

- Wszystko w porządku, Severusie. Pamiętasz, jak mieszkałeś z nimi w minione wakacje?

Młodszy czarodziej powoli przytaknął.

- Ale wtedy miałem sześć lat - szepnął w odpowiedzi.

- Im to nie sprawi różnicy - zapewnił go Albus. Uspokajająco uścisnął jego barki i łagodnie popchnął go w stronę Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół.

- Jest niezły bałagan, całe Ministerstwo przypomina dom wariatów - mówił Ron. - Tata i kilku innych uczciwych urzędników zamknęli Knota w jego gabinecie do czasu, aż madame Bones wydobrzeje. Na nas też czekają. Cześć, Severusie - ciągnął bez chwili przerwy. - Dobrze się czujesz?

Mistrz eliksirów był kompletnie zaskoczony.

- Ja... ty... tak, dobrze, dziękuję...

- A kim jest...

- ...ten dżentelmen z wami? - spytali zaciekawieni bliźniacy.

Dumbledore rozpromienił się.

- To jest profesor Rhys. Był moim nauczycielem, gdy uczęszczałem do Hogwartu.

Szeroko otwarte oczy i usta wyraźnie powiedziały Rhysowi, że nastolatki uznały to za bliskie niemożliwości. Zachichotał.

- Cóż, teraz, gdy was już odprowadziłem, będę wracał do domu, Albusie. Zajmij się lepiej tym bałaganem w Ministerstwie.

Ku skrytemu rozbawieniu pozostałych, starszy pan uszczypnął Dumbledore'a w policzek. Oczy błyszczały mu jak szalone.

- Bądź grzecznym chłopcem, dziecko - napomniał go żartobliwie.

Dyrektor zarumienił się gwałtownie, odkaszlnął i pociągnął za sobą swych prawie śmiejących się histerycznie synów.

- Będę, profesorze! Jeszcze raz wielkie dzięki! - zawołał przez ramię.

**xXxXx**

Nadal wstrząśnięta Amelia Bones siedziała w swoim gabinecie, gdy pukanie do drzwi oznajmiło przybycie dość sporego tłumu ludzi. Jej jednak zależało na ujrzeniu tylko trójki, która weszła pierwsza.

- Albusie - powiedziała, próbując się uśmiechnąć.

Staruszek usiadł na biurku i poklepał ją po dłoni.

- Już wszystko w porządku - zapewnił. - Zrobili ci krzywdę?

Pokręciła głową.

- Ale co... gdzie...

- Wszyscy są albo martwi, albo w celach, moja droga. Dziś w nocy zaatakowali kryjówkę Harry'ego i zostali pokonani.

- Straty?

- Żadne. - Bliźniacy uśmiechnęli się krzywo.

- Korneliusz jest w areszcie - odezwał się Artur cicho. - Zostałaś wybrana nowym Ministrem, Amelio.

Madame Bones wstała.

- Jest wiele do zrobienia. Najpierw proces zabójców. Potem Korneliusza. A na końcu - spojrzała na Dumbledore'a - Severusa Snape'a.

**xXxXx**

- To niesprawiedliwe! - protestował Harry ze złością.

- Ależ sprawiedliwe, Harry - stwierdził dyrektor spokojnie. - Dziecko, proces mimo wszystko musi się odbyć. Tyle osób za niego poświadczy...

- Ale... ale... ja mu obiecałem, że już go więcej nie opuszczę... - Nastolatek zadrżał.

Siedzieli w poczekalni naprzeciwko gabinetu nowej pani Minister. Artur zabrał Severusa, żeby zorganizować jego sprawę. Uśmiechnięty pan Weasley wrócił zaledwie pół godziny później.

- Załatwione - powiedział. - Severus może iść z wami do domu i wrócić na proces. Nie wolno mu opuszczać Hogwartu. Nie wolno mu opuszczać twoich komnat, Albusie, jeśli nie będzie mu towarzyszył Harry lub ty, poza tym jednak nie ma żadnych innych ograniczeń.

- Dziękuję, Arturze. - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. - Kto będzie sędzią na jego procesie?

Pan Weasley wzruszył ramionami.

- Połowa Wizengamotu jest skorumpowana, Albusie, i musi być usunięta ze stanowiska. Dlatego Wizengamot został rozwiązany do czasu, kiedy Amelia będzie mogła odbudować go przy pomocy ludzi godnych zaufania. Tymczasowo każdemu procesowi będzie przewodniczył jeden sędzia i czterech doradców. Amelia nie jest uważana za bezstronną w przypadku zabójców; jest jednocześnie świadkiem i poszkodowanym w tej sprawie. Obawiam się, że to nie jest jeszcze jasne.

Harry parsknął.

- Tak jakby Wizengamot potrzebował bezstronnych sędziów kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Dorośli wyglądali na nieco zawstydzonych; nie mogli obalić oskarżeń młodego czarodzieja.

- Tak, no cóż. - Artur odkaszlnął. - Severus zostanie tu przyprowadzony w ciągu dziesięciu minut i będziecie mogli zabrać go do domu.

- Panie Weasley? - spytał Gryfon. - Czy zostaną mi postawione zarzuty uwolnienia go z Azkabanu?

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową, klepiąc Harry'ego po ramieniu.

- Nie, nie martw się tym. On tam w ogóle nie powinien był trafić.

**xXxXx**

Korneliusz Knot potknął się w ciemnościach. Zmarszczył brwi; zawsze był dumny ze swojej zdolności pewnego lądowania po podróży świstoklikiem.

- Więc to jest kryjówka tego bachora, Pottera. - Przyjrzał się czarnym konturom domu.

Chwilę wcześniej udało mu się namówić jednego ze strażników - jednej z paru osób w Ministerstwie, które pozostały mu lojalne - aby go wypuścił. Na szczęście Chytry dał mu jeden ze świstoklików, których użyli zabójcy. Gdy tylko znalazł się poza gmachem Ministerstwa, aktywował go.

Cichy szelest liści wyrwał go z zadumy. Z łatwością wdrapał się na ogrodzenie oddzielające posiadłości od otaczających jej terenów. Wycelował różdżkę w dom; uznał, że bachorowi nie należy się to wszystko, czym został obdarzony. Bo właściwie to co ten chłopak takiego zrobił? Nie od zdolności zależało pokonanie Czarnego Pana, wszystko zasadzało się na czystym szczęściu, z tymi ich różdżkami. Wszyscy łasili się do dzieciaka, jakby dokonał czegoś nadzwyczajnego. Nikt nie myślał o tym, który ciężko pracował, aby utrzymać w społeczeństwie pokój, żeby nie dopuścić do tej paskudnej wojny.

- _INFLAMMARE_!

Dom powoli zaczął się palić. Strzeliły płomienie. Znalazły drogę do środka i wspinały się, aż budynek płonął jak pochodnia.

Szelest za jego plecami przybrał na sile. Knot w końcu odwrócił się i spojrzał za siebie.

Zbladł. Za sobą miał węże.

Mnóstwo węży.

- Skrzywdziłeś moich przyjaciół - syknął mały wąż na czele grupy. Szkoda, że Knot nie rozumiał wężomowy. - A teraz palisz nasz dom. Młody mówca jest dobrym i miłym człowiekiem, tak samo jak jego brat. Zapłacisz za to.

- Ugh, węże - wykrztusił wreszcie były Minister. - Nic dziwnego, że tu są, mieszkała tu przecież ta ślizgońska szumowina.

Powiedzenie tego było najwyraźniej błędem.

Ciało Korneliusza Knota zostanie znalezione za dnia, obok spalonego budynku; _Priori Incantatem_ wykaże, że to on był podpalaczem. Trudno będzie powiedzieć, co zabiło go najpierw: jad węży w jego ciele, wiele głębokich ran zadanych ostrymi kłami czy to, co bardzo mocno zacisnęło się na jego szyi, jak wskazywał siniec.

W każdym razie magiczne społeczeństwo miało jeden proces z głowy.

**xXxXx**

Severus drżał, gdy wchodził na salę rozpraw w towarzystwie ojca i brata. Dumbledore uspokajająco pogłaskał go po plecach.

- Będziemy tuż obok, dziecko - zapewnił cicho.

Wszedł urzędnik.

- Wszyscy wstać - polecił. - Wysoki Sąd Amelia Bones oraz grono doradców: Artur Weasley, Nimfadora Tonks, Filius Flitwick, Minerwa McGonagall.

Harry i Albus uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

- Czy oskarżony mógłby zająć miejsce, proszę?

Urzędnik traktował swoją rolę zdecydowanie zbyt poważnie. Fred I George postanowili w duchu zrobić z tym coś po rozprawie.

Severus z wzrokiem utkwionym w ziemi powoli podszedł do drewnianego krzesła. Usiadł, spodziewając się, że skują go łańcuchy, lecz nic takiego się nie stało.

Urzędnik sprawiał wrażenie zaniepokojonego tym faktem.

- Zaczynajmy - zdecydowała pani Minister. - Oskarżenia przeciwko temu mężczyźnie są dobrze znane. Czy ktoś przemówi za nim?

Nie sprawiała wrażenia choćby trochę zaskoczonej, gdy większość osób obecnych na sali rozpraw - wraz z jej własnymi doradcami - wstała.

- Najpierw wysłuchamy więc pana Snape'a - stwierdziła wiedźma. - Proszę przynieść _Veritaserum_.

Severus zamarł.

- Nie! - zaprotestował. - Odpowiem na wszystkie pytania, nie ma potrzeby użycia eliksiru.

- Obecnie jest to standardowa procedura - odparła Bones spokojnie - abyśmy mieli pewność, że już nikt nigdy nie zostanie zesłany do Azkabanu za niewinność. Pana chęć udzielenia odpowiedzi zostanie odnotowana, obawiam się jednak, że nie ma pan wyboru i musi zażyć _Veritaserum_.

Urzędnik przyniósł fiolkę i z pokonaną miną, której Harry i Albus nie rozumieli, Severus przyjął trzy krople.

- Nazwisko? - Bones zaczęła przesłuchanie.

- Severus Snape.

- Został pan nazwany śmierciożercą. Wiele osób jest skłonnych przysiąc, że jest pan szpiegiem i nie był pan śmierciożercą od przeszło dwóch dekad. Czy to prawda?

Severus spojrzał na nią z lekkim zagubieniem.

- Przepraszam - powiedziała pani Minister. - Minęło sporo czasu odkąd robiłam to po raz ostatni. Czy był pan szpiegiem Albusa Dumbledore'a?

Wszyscy widzieli, że mistrz eliksirów walczy z miksturą, jak do krwi zagryza wargę. Serum okazało się jednak silniejsze.

- Tak - przyznał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Bones zmarszczyła brwi.

- Dlaczego z taką niechęcią mówi pan coś, co może uchronić pana przed Azkabanem? - zdziwiła się.

- Nie chcę zostać potraktowany pobłażliwie. Teraz już pamiętam, co zrobiłem. Robiłem okropne rzeczy. Zasługuję na karę.

Obiegający salę szmer pomruków powiedział Harry'emu, że nie tylko on jest zaskoczony tym wyznaniem. Właściwie tylko Albus Dumbledore zdawał się go spodziewać.

Amelia kontynuowała:

- Czy to, co musiał pan robić, sprawiało panu przyjemność?

- Nie.

- Czy żałuje pan tego, co pan robił?

- Bardzo.

- Czy gdyby mógł pan zdecydować jeszcze raz, mimo wszystko przyłączyłby się pan do Voldemorta?

Po chwili milczenia Severus odwrócił się do Bones.

- Nie... nie mogę odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

- Dlaczego nie?

Mężczyzna westchnął głęboko, nadal wyraźnie walcząc i próbując nic nie mówić. Serum jednak zmusiło go do udzielenia odpowiedzi.

- Nie przyłączyłem się do Voldemorta z własnej woli. Gdybym mógł na nowo przeżyć swoje życie, nie jestem pewny, czy zdołałbym tego uniknąć. To nie był mój wybór.

Piątka przy stole sędziowskim spojrzała na zakłopotanego mistrza eliksirów ze zdumieniem.

- Co się więc stało?

- Przez krótki czas zastanawiałem się, czy do niego nie dołączyć, gdy czterech innych uczniów omal mnie nie zabiło i uszło im to bezkarnie. Szybko jednak porzuciłem ten pomysł. Łatwo było zobaczyć, że jest zły. Nie chciałem do niego przystać. Mój wuj, Udiah Prince, który wprowadził się do nas, kiedy miałem dwa lata, był śmierciożercą. Gdy okazałem niechęć do przyłączenia się, ciężko mnie pobił. Byłem półprzytomny, kiedy zostałem naznaczony. Miesiącami nie spuszczali mnie z oka, dopóki nie uznali, że stwardniałem na tyle, aby brać udział w ich zajęciach i nie uciec przy pierwszej okazji.

- A jednak uciekłeś - zauważył Artur, który nie mógł się powstrzymać.

- Tak. Gdy tylko mogłem, uciekłem do Albusa Dumbledore'a i zaoferowałem, że zostanę jego szpiegiem. Już byłem splugawiony; równie dobrze mogłem to wykorzystać w celu przynajmniej częściowego odpokutowania za wyrządzone zło.

_Veritaserum_ przestało działać. Severus ukrył twarz w dłoniach i zapłakał cicho.

Amelia Bones odwróciła się do swoich doradców. Cała czwórka skinęła głowami, wyraźnie pozostawiając decyzję jej.

- Niech pan na mnie spojrzy - rozkazała wiedźma oskarżonemu.

Czarne oczy z wahaniem uniosły się.

- Wiem, że chce pan, abym pana odesłała do Azkabanu - stwierdziła kobieta - lecz nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie po wszystkich pana wysiłkach, po całym pana cierpieniu i pana kłopotach. Zasługuje pan na nagrodę, nie karę. Każda jedna osoba na tej sali jest gotowa zeznawać na pana korzyść. Prawdę mówiąc, nikt pana o nic nie oskarża, poza panem samym. A to jest kwestia, której nie jestem w stanie rozwiązać, pokładam jednak nadzieję w sile pańskiego charakteru i w sile pańskiego umysłu, że zdoła pan to przezwyciężyć.

Severus wlepił w nią wzrok. Czy był taki silny? Czy to możliwe, żeby postąpił dobrze? Nagle ujrzał jedno ze swoich wspomnień. Miał sześć lat i przytulał się do rannego Harry'ego po tym, jak zaatakowali ich śmierciożercy. "Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Sevvy" - zapewnił go nastolatek. Nie miał wtedy swoich dorosłych wspomnień, ale Harry przecież wiedział, na kogo wyrósł. A mimo to nazwał go dobrym człowiekiem.

Powoli, skrupulatnie kolejne kawałki układanki wróciły na miejsce.

- ...zatem ostatnie ustalenia pozostają w mocy. - Ponownie skupił się na Amelii Bones. - Jest pan wolny. Albus Dumbledore pozostaje pana opiekunem. Sprawa zamknięta.

Sala powoli pustoszała. Severus poczuł dłonie na ramionach, a potem chusteczka delikatnie wytarła krew z jego twarzy. Spojrzał w zmartwione niebieskie oczy swego ojca.

- Nie chcę już uczyć eliksirów - szepnął z bladym uśmiechem.

Oczy Dumbledore'a złagodniały, choć jego syn wiedział, że po powrocie do domu czeka go wykład. Mimo to starszy pan odpowiedział uśmiechem.

Cichy śmiech z drugiej strony powiedział mu, że Harry też jest blisko.

- To znaczy, że sam będę musiał odrabiać zadania domowe? - spytał nastolatek żartem.

Severus z trudem podniósł się na nogi i z pewnym wysiłkiem zdołał przywołać na twarz krzywą minę.

- Panie Potter... sugeruje pan, że mam panu pomagać OSZUKIWAĆ?

Harry lekko uderzył go w ramię, zaś Albus chwycił go za łokieć.

- Chodźcie, wracamy do domu.

**xXxXx**

Harry stał na balkonie z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Severus powoli zbliżył się do niego.

- Hej - rzucił nastolatek półgłosem. - Nie spodziewałem się ciebie jeszcze.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

- Ojciec potraktował mnie łagodnie - uśmiechnął się krzywo - gdy mu obiecałem, że nadal będę rozmawiał z Salvatore'em lub Rhysem. Nie powiedziałem mu, że i tak zamierzałem. Nie było źle. Był miły. - Opuścił wzrok. - Nigdy nikomu nie mówiłem, że... że zostałem zmuszony, aby dołączyć do Voldemorta. Zawsze sądziłem, że nikt mi nie uwierzy. Dziękuję, Harry.

Zaskoczony Gryfon odwrócił się do niego.

- Za co? - spytał.

Severus utkwił spojrzenie w Zakazanym Lesie.

- Za to, że się mną zająłeś. Że zrobiłeś ze mnie... zrobiłeś ze mnie lepszego człowieka.

- Ty już byłeś dobrym człowiekiem, Severusie - zauważył chłopiec.

Prychnięcie, które usłyszał w odpowiedzi, wywołało u niego odruch warunkowy kopnięcia mężczyzny w kostkę.

- AUĆ, ty bachorze! No dobrze, to że zrobiłeś ze mnie milszego człowieka. - Przyjrzał się twarzy brata. - Płakałeś - zauważył. - Co się stało, Harry?

- Znaleźli... znaleźli Knota... i... i... spalony... bungalow, Sev. - Nastolatek otarł oczy.

- Spalony? - Severus też poczuł gulę w gardle.

- Knot uciekł - wyjaśnił Gryfon cicho - i zdołał podpalić bungalow. I teraz nie żyje.

Mężczyzna zbladł.

- Kirke? - wyszeptał.

Harry wskazał palcem kąt, w którym znajdował się dość zadowolony z siebie wąż.

- Molly znalazła ją, kiedy poszła zobaczyć, czy coś uda się dla nas uratować. - Zadrżał. - Na wolności wciąż są śmierciożercy i tyle ras, którym musimy coś wynagrodzić, wilkołaki i olbrzymy, i... i...

Severus chwycił chłopca za ramiona.

- Harry, uspokój się. Wszystko wiem. Jesteś teraz przytłoczony. Ale zrobiłeś swoje, zrobiłeś więcej niż tylko swoją część, i czas najwyższy, aby reszta czarodziejskiego świata przyłożyła się do pracy, młodszy bracie. My możemy wreszcie skupić się na naszych życiach.

- Tak - przyznał Harry, opierając się na bracie.

Po chwili odsunął się trochę i z szerokim uśmiechem przechylił głowę, aby spojrzeć na Severusa.

- Nazwałeś mnie "młodszym bratem" - stwierdził z oburzeniem. - Już całkiem dorosłeś!

Mężczyzna roześmiał się i objął Gryfona ramieniem.

- Tak - zgodził się. - Już całkiem dorosłem.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału dziewiątego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	10. Rozdział dziesiąty

_**oryginał:** Six Years to Life: There and Back Again (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Rozdział dziesiąty<p>

* * *

><p>Harry przeniósł się swoim świstoklikiem wraz z Severusem na polanę, gdzie kiedyś stał bungalow. Dumbledore udał się tam przed nimi, nie chcąc, aby jego synowie byli sami, w tym momencie jednak stał z Rhysem na skraju lasu, aby pozwolić młodszym czarodziejom samodzielnie zbadać pozostałości domu.<p>

- Powiedzieli mi, że ich adoptowałeś - odezwał się Rhys, który zbierał grzyby mające stać się składnikami eliksirów.

Jego były uczeń przytaknął.

- Zostałem prawnym opiekunem Severusa, gdy skończył dziewiętnaście lat. Powinienem był adoptować Harry'ego w tej samej chwili, kiedy zginęli jego rodzice.

- Lecz tego nie zrobiłeś.

Dumbledore zarumienił się i zwiesił głowę.

- Nie, proszę pana - przyznał cicho. - Zostawiłem go z jego agresywnymi krewnymi, pomimo wielu powtarzających się ostrzeżeń.

Rhys wstał i wytarł ręce.

- To nie brzmi jak Albus, którego znałem - zauważył spokojnie. - Co się stało, dziecko?

Rumieniec pogłębił się.

- Mam już sto pięćdziesiąt siedem lat. Nikt nie nazwał mnie "dzieckiem" od przeszło wieku.

Starszy czarodziej zachichotał.

- Albusie, ja niedługo skończę dwieście dwadzieścia dziewięć lat. Nadal pamiętam twoją ceremonię przydziału i ciebie, małego, nerwowego chłopca, który strasznie się bał, że nie jest wystarczająco dobry, aby uczęszczać do Hogwartu. Mimo że my wszyscy doskonale widzieliśmy twój wielki potencjał.

Dumbledore szeroko otworzył oczy.

- Naprawdę? Ale przecież...

- Zawsze byłem dla ciebie surowy? - Rhys uśmiechnął się. - Sądziłem, że po wszystkich tych latach zdołałeś to zrozumieć. To, że właśnie dla najbardziej obiecujących uczniów jesteśmy najsurowsi, ponieważ chcemy, aby osiągnęli swój potencjał w pełni. To dlatego naciskałem na ciebie mocniej niż na któregokolwiek z moich pozostałych uczniów.

Albus wzdrygnął się.

- Przerażałeś mnie przez pierwsze lata szkoły. Nie potrafiłem nawet docenić tego, co robiłeś, przed rokiem, w którym zdawałem SUMy.

Rhys zaciągnął go do pnia powalonego drzewa i obaj usiedli - wystarczająco daleko, aby nikt ich nie podsłuchał, lecz jednocześnie tak, żeby widzieli Harry'ego i Severusa. Dumbledore wiercił się z zażenowaniem.

- Będziesz się mnie bardzo wstydził, gdy się dowiesz - westchnął. Dłoń na ramieniu delikatnie zachęciła, aby mówił dalej. - Zaczęło się... zaczęło się, kiedy Tom ujawnił się w swoim dążeniu do władzy i zyskał zwolenników...

**xXxXx**

Severus wlepił wzrok w ruiny. Trudno było cokolwiek w nich rozpoznać. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to był dom, w którym mieszkali zaledwie kilka tygodni temu.

Harry zadrżał.

- Nienawidzę Knota - zdecydował zaciekle. - Nawet jeśli już nie żyje... mimo to go nienawidzę.

Mistrz eliksirów poklepał go po ramieniu.

- Opowiedz mi o zeszłorocznych wakacjach - zaproponował z uśmiechem. - Pamiętam sprzątanie. Dywaniki...

Gryfon wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

- Lubiłeś czyścić dywaniki. Lewitowałeś dwa równocześnie i uderzałeś jednym o drugi. - Wskazał miejsce, gdzie kiedyś był pokój. - Siadaliśmy tam w nocy, jak schodziłeś na parter po złym śnie i piłeś ciepłe mleko z miodem.

Severus skinął głową.

Ze złośliwym błyskiem w oczach Harry dodał:

- Byłeś taki słodki, kiedy prawie zasypiałeś na siedząco w swojej pidżamce.

Wredne spojrzenie, jakie otrzymał w odpowiedzi, trochę za bardzo przypominało mu dawnego mistrza eliksirów, żeby mógł się z tym dobrze czuć, ale nadąsany grymas, jaki pojawił się na twarzy mężczyzny zaraz potem, zdecydowanie należał do Sevvy'ego.

- Nie jestem i nigdy nie byłem SŁODKI!

- Owszem, byłeś.

- Wcale że nie!

- Właśnie że tak.

- Wcale że nie... a TY ciągle wokół mnie SKAKAŁEŚ! - stwierdził Severus oskarżycielsko.

Tym razem to Harry sapnął z oburzeniem.

- Wcale że NIE!

Starszy czarodziej uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

Młodszy wybałuszył na niego oczy.

- Ty DUPKU! Ty... ty...

- Sądzę, Harry - powiedział jego brat cicho - że wspomnienia o tym miejscu są ważniejsze niż sam dom. A wspomnienia przecież zachowamy.

Gryfon odwrócił się i popatrzył na pogorzelisko.

- Mimo wszystko chcę go postawić na nowo - wyznał ze smutkiem. - Należał do moich rodziców, a ty zostałeś w nim moim bratem. Racja, sam kamień i cała reszta nie znaczą wiele, ale to miejsce owszem. Zajmiesz się ze mną odbudową?

Severus uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie i przytaknął.

**xXxXx**

- ...i właśnie wtedy zrozumiałem, że Severus uciekł z mojej winy, podobnie jak Harry - powiedział Dumbledore i zamilkł, skończywszy wyznawać prawdę swemu mentorowi.

Rhys skinął głową.

- A potem?

Albus spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

- Co masz na myśli?

Starszy czarodziej wskazał dwójkę stojącą koło domu i wyjaśnił:

- Oni cię kochają, Albusie. Kiedy ich poznałem, nazwali cię ich ojcem. Pozwolili ci się adoptować. Zatem gdzieś między ich ucieczką a chwilą obecną coś musiało się wydarzyć.

- Ze wszystkich sił starałem się im to wynagrodzić. Lecz jak kiedyś powiedział Harry, nie mogę odczynić zła, które wyrządziłem.

Przez jakiś czas obaj milczeli. Potem Rhys westchnął.

- Albusie, czy pamiętasz, że mniej więcej dziesięć lat przed tym, jak pokonałeś Grindelwalda, odszedłem z Hogwartu?

- Oczywiście. Wszyscy za tobą tęskniliśmy.

- To był największy błąd, jaki popełniłem w życiu - oznajmił mężczyzna; nie gorzko, nie smutno, ale zwyczajnie, jakby mówił o faktach. - Przewidziałem, że Grindelwald powstanie. Wiedziałem, że to ty będziesz tym, który go pokona. Już wówczas miałem za sobą wiele wojen i konfliktów, i byłem zmęczony. Więc uciekłem i zostawiłem cię, abyś z nim walczył. Z nim i z Tomem Riddle'em. Nigdy nie powinienem był tego robić. Ale zrobiłem; i myślałem, że nigdy nie uda mi się tego odczynić. Ukrywałem się. Aż kilka tygodni temu znalazłem praktycznie na swoim progu dwóch zdesperowanych chłopców i zrozumiałem, że ukrywam się zbyt długo. Gdybym był odważniejszy, zostałbym przy tobie, aby pomagać ci walczyć w twoich wojnach. Nie mogę ci niczego zaoferować, poza obietnicą, że od tej chwili będę przy tobie.

Dumbledore szeroko otworzył oczy.

- Będziesz? Poważnie? Rozumiem, że chciałeś odpocząć od wojen, które przeżyłeś; naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy, że jesteś gotowy porzucić spokojne życie tylko ze względu na mnie.

Rhys uśmiechnął się promiennie.

- Dziękuję, Albusie. I jest to również odpowiedź dla ciebie. Harry i Severus wybaczyli ci zło, które wyrządziłeś. Nie musisz ich za nie wynagradzać. Proszą cię tylko, abyś od teraz był z nimi.

Młodszy czarodziej z wdzięcznością odwzajemnił uśmiech, a potem odwrócił się, żeby popatrzeć na synów.

**xXxXx**

Harry i Severus uparli się, że chcą sami odbudować bungalow. Chociaż ich przyjaciele często zjawiali się, aby zaoferować pomoc, podobnie jak czasami również hogwarccy profesorowie, cały projekt był ich dwóch i tylko ich.

Severus nalegał nawet, żeby stworzyć Kirke specjalny zakątek w ogrodzie z chłodnymi kryjówkami, miękką trawą i przyjemnymi słonecznymi miejscami do wygrzewania się. Dzięki pośrednictwu Harry'ego mnóstwo razy wypytywał małego węża o to, czego naprawdę pragnie, aż wreszcie wszystko było idealne. Na końcu poprosił jeszcze Rhysa, żeby rzucił na nią specjalny rodzaj zaklęcia _nie widzisz mnie_, które miało ją chronić przed drapieżnymi ptakami.

Późnym popołudniem bracia siedzieli na trawie, popijali zimne kremowe i przyglądali się domowi. Tego dnia pracowali bardzo ciężko, ale za to teraz mieli już skończone ściany i dach, zaś każdy pokój został zaczarowany tak, że w środku był większy niż wydawał się z zewnątrz. "Przeczytałem o tym kiedyś w książce" - wyjaśnił wcześniej Harry - "i spodobał mi się ten pomysł. Skoro działa w przypadku namiotów, to czemu nie przy domach?"

- Jutro możemy zacząć wystrój wnętrz - uznał młodszy czarodziej, po czym pozbył się butów, aby poczuć miękką trawę pod stopami.

- A wówczas zatoczymy pełny krąg - dodał Severus cicho. - Z powrotem tam, gdzie zaczęliśmy. Sprzątanie bungalowu we dwóch.

- Cóż, technicznie rzecz biorąc, żeby zacząć wszystko od początku musiałbyś być w Yorku i kraść owoc - wytknął Harry.

Mistrz eliksirów spłonął rumieńcem.

- Tym razem TY możesz kraść owoce - mruknął.

Nastolatek zachichotał.

- Hej, Sev, patrz na to! W końcu mi się udało!

Severus zerknął na brata i roześmiał się tubalnie.

Oczy Harry'ego wypełniały skrzące się iskierki.

- Przyglądałem się Rhysowi i ojcu, a potem ćwiczyłem przed lustrem. Też spróbuj.

Mistrz eliksirów skoncentrował się i moment później w czarnych oczach pojawiło się nieśmiałe migotanie.

- No proszę! - Nastolatek uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Teraz jest to cecha rodzinna.

**xXxXx**

Nie pozwolili Dumbledore'owi ani Rhysowi patrzeć, jak wykańczali dom, jednak w dniu, kiedy wszystko było gotowe, zaprosili obu starszych panów na zwiedzanie. Z dumą pokazali kuchnię, obszerny salon, jadalnię, salonik, bibliotekę i sześć sypialń, a na końcu rozsiedli się wszyscy w saloniku.

Albus zauważył na ścianie znajome zdjęcie. Harry poprosił go jakiś czas wcześniej o zrobienie kopii fotografii z lunaparku oraz kilku rysunków Sevvy'ego. Wszystko to teraz zdobiło ściany saloniku obok kilku najnowszych obrazów Severusa. Jego miłość do sztuki, choć przez długie lata stłumiona koniecznością szpiegowania, nigdy nie umarła.

- Czy zamierzacie nazwać jakoś wasz dom? - spytał Rhys. - Czy może nadal będzie tylko bungalowem?

Mistrz eliksirów pokręcił głową.

- Czytałeś Tolkiena? - spytał starego czarodzieja.

Mężczyzna zachichotał.

- Jakżeby inaczej, mój chłopcze.

- No cóż, kiedy zastanawialiśmy się nad nazwą dla domu, taką, która mówiłaby, co on dla nas znaczy, zdecydowaliśmy się zaczerpnąć ją z tytułu jego książki.

Harry skinął głową.

- Zrobiliśmy nawet tabliczkę - dodał.

Severus przywołał zaklęciem kawałek drewna.

- Proszę bardzo - powiedział i odwrócił go napisem do gości. - Nazwaliśmy dom "Tam i z powrotem".

* * *

><p>KONIEC<p>

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie <em>_trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


End file.
